


Goddess Heart || Levi Ackerman

by DESTINYSKY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Romance, Sorcerers, Spoilers, Titans, Tragedy, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTINYSKY/pseuds/DESTINYSKY
Summary: Auhirenth Kingdom, the Kingdom where sorcerers born. The most powerful kingdom on earth, the most advanced place in the world. All kinds of new technologies, you could find inside. Such a shame, this kingdom disappear from the earth's face hundreds years ago. Ever since the war between Eldia and Marley broke out, Auhirenth existence begin to fade, until no one ever remember it.The ancestors hide the kingdom from the world with their protection magic. Hide from the war, keeping the biggest secret and truth that could end the war. They believe if they intervene into the war, it will bring harm to the kingdom.One day, when humanity at its stake with the living of the titans, the crowned Princess of Auhirenth was sent to disguise as a citizen of Paradis Island meanwhile her younger brother, the Prince was sent to disguise as a citizen of Marley. Their duty were to find a way to fix the humanity and bring peace to both Kingdoms.In her journey of find a way to bring peace, the Princess meet the humanity's strongest soldier. Attraction pulls them together and their ideology bring their hearts closer. Between fight for peace and humanity, they also fight for their love.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> \- Attack On Titan's characters are not owned by me but owned by Hajime Isayama  
> \- The storyline include Attack On Titan storyline a bit.  
> \- This story consists major spoiler.

"Fio, you have to!" She cry out. Her wide eyes staring at me, beg for my agreement. "You have to go and help! This is for the sake of the humanity." She forcefully shake my shoulders, I frown and push her hands away then back away from her.

"What are you talking about, mother? They have nothing to do with us. The history between them is their problem not us. It's always been that way, from then until now." I retort. It's true, Marley is the oppressed kingdom and Eldia is the oppressor. Its been that way since a long time ago. Ever since King Fritz got titan power on his side, he has been attacking Marley left and right. It's a wrong thing to do, but our people don't want to involved in their war and make things worse, so our predecessors decide to hide our kingdom from the world. We live in invisible, we move in invisible and we're more safer that way. We could easily take down the titans but we don't want to make enemies with the outside world. 

We are the most powerful country in the place, with high technology and high resources, we could take over all countries around us if we want. But our kingdom was based from kindness and humanity. Kindness and firmness are the solid base of a country, and we're lucky enough that our people are smart to cooperative and bring peace in the country. And I want to keep it that way.

"Fiorenza Antonieta!" She yells my name, I could hear some glasses breaking around us. She got a loud voice, that's for sure. "It's time for this ignorance to stop! Maybe your grandfather think it's useless, maybe your great grandfather think it's benefitless but your mother and father can't just stay quiet here and watch the whole world burn. What's the point in putting forward the idea of peace and humanity when in the end, we don't move to fight for the humanity around us?" She speak with force in every word she said. That question... almost convince me. But I can't, I will stand with the right side if humanity is involved but if it make my country involved too then I rather stay back and hiding.

"Like i said, mother! It's their own problem, not us. We shouldn't intervene and make our people become the victim. We're living a happy, peaceful life here. There's no need for us to go outside of this protection bubble and fight for the sake of other country. We don't even know who is the right side, why should we interfere?" I try to reasoning with her. She slowly walk back, her shoulders slouching and shaking as tears streaming down her face.

"It can't be help then. It's decide, as the Queen, I will volunteer myself to sneak in and help the paradis." She say while lift her right hand. Vigorously, I shake my head. "And as the Queen, I order you to stay here and protect—" I immediately cut her off.

"I'll go!" I shout, kneeling down in front of her. "I, crowned Princess Fiorenza Antonieta, will accept my duty to disguise and sneak into the Paradis Island and help fix the humanity as much as I can." I slowly lift my right hand as a swear to the King and Queen. I heard her sharp intake of breath and I look up to her. With no expression, I stare at her eyes who stare back at me with so much guilt but also proud.

"I'm sure you will be safe, my darling. You have powerful energy inside you, you can end the war with your bare hands." She gently say. Internally, I sigh. I know about my abilities and how I skillful I am in controlling it. They said I have the strength gifted from the gods. My magic power is more powerful than all of my ancestors combined. Yes, our people, more like my family's bloodline are the sorcerers. We have power of magic in our side, that's why our country is considered powerful.

"Yes, mother." I softly say before stand up, still facing her. She smile and touch my cheek with her finger, I could feel her magic flow inside of me. She give me the protector magic, to give me as much protection that I needed. Seems like father and her are going to send me there more early.

"I'll also send your brother, to the Marley Kingdom to disguise, find the wrong spot and help fix the humanity." She say as she turn away from me and face my younger brother, who I don't realise is standing there. He does his swear just like mine and mother give him the same protector she gave me.

"I hope you don't get your mind jumbled up with wrong informations, okay my darlings? You already learn enough about the history that our ancestors saw with their own eyes, behind this protector walls. Now, it's time for you to help set things right." My mother speak before she turn to look at the window, to the forest, to the outside world where the war exists.

"I expect both of you to not behave like the most people in those countries, they move without thinking, and judging without listening. And remember, don't ever try to read someone's mind. Especially you, Fiorenza." My father speak from behind us. My brother look at me while silently laugh. He knows I always causing trouble with reading people's mind without their permission, but it's more effective than being paranoid with what people think about us. Regardless, I sigh and nod defeatedly.

"Then we'll see you off today." My brother's head snapped to his direction with his wide eyes stare at father's face.

"Today?" I turn around to face father to see him nod with certainty in his eyes.

"The earlier, the better. And makes sure you blend in well, alright? Our spy already prepare the commoner clothes for both of you." Father say with a small smile in his face. "Don't worry about us, we'll protect the country with our strength, we'll be alright as long as the protector still stand above us." My brother and I look at each other, he shrug his shoulder before turn to father and nod. Then he walk away to find one of our spy to fetch the clothes. I watch as his back disappear behind the door and turn to face father.

"Father, you sure you'll be alright?" He lightly chuckle and walk closer to pat my shoulder.

"We've been inside this protector for more than hundred years, we'll be alright. We're the powerful country, remember? I'm offended that you underestimate us." He playfully scold me, I pout and decide to hug him. I'll miss this hug and his not-so-funny dad jokes but still can make me laugh because his laugh afterwards that makes it funny.

"I'll miss you guys." I whisper, I hear him sigh and stroke my head softly.

"Father and mother will miss you too." He say, I pull back and look at him who still smiling at me, wrinkles visible at the edge of his eyes. I turn to my mother, to found her stare at me with tears in her eyes.

"Take care of yourself, my beautiful flower." She softly say before lean in to kiss my forehead.

"Take care of yourself too." I tell her before walk away towards the front door of the King and Queen Hall.

Now, time to get ready. I walk towards the spy office at the right wing of the castle, I gently knock on the door and it reveal my younger brother, what is he still doing in here? One thing I noticed, he's not wearing the royal clothes anymore but a casual commoner clothes. Looks comfy to me.

"What do you think of my new look, sis?" He ask with a spark of excitement in his eyes. Federico love to go outside. He usually go for a hunt outside of the protector, not hunting for animals but hunting for titans. He has disintegration magic power inside him, and also death and fire. He is the merciless prince everyone ever know but his innocent and adorable side of him that make people seen him as gentle and easy to approach. He's quite the social butterfly but don't dare to make him angry.

"You look adorable as always, lil bro." I say as I reach up to ruffle his hair, make him giggle loudly. I let my palm rest at his cheek and he lean into my palm before smile.

"Don't get kill out there, Federico." He grin, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Psshh, don't worry about that, sis. You know what your brother is capable of." I chuckle and pull back my hand from his cheek. "I heard Marleyan can easily manipulate and brainwash someone's mind, that's why they can manipulate those titans. Be careful, alright? I mean it." I say as I fixing his brown vest.

"I probably will use the mind reading ability if I have to." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Federico, obey the rules. Father will know if you use it." He chuckle.

"Even if he know, he also know that I use it for a reason." I scrunch my chin before nod. Yeah, he probably will let Federico use it when he know Federico is in danger.

"Alright then. Wait for me at the front gate, okay?" He nod then I walk inside the office to find the spy immediately give me the commoner clothes, I eyeing the clothes for a while. I'm really doing this, huh? Going outside the protector, it's been a while since my last encounter with a titan when i was 9 years old. Since then, I never want to go out. I just don't want to. 

I take the clothes from his hands before go inside the changing room to change out of my royal clothes. There's no maid to help, I have to do this by myself. As a big step forward, that from this moment on, there will be no maids to help me bathe and get dressed. I hold up the long brown gown, like i said before, this looks comfy.

I slip out of my glamorous red dress carefully before I slip into the long gown, try to help myself to tighten the gown around me. Then I wear the sleeveless tunic over the long gown. I fix the sleeve on my shoulders and done. I look at myself in the mirror and notice that my hair still look like it styled for a princess. I let my hair down then braid the hair at the place that i can reach. My eyes move to the floor and see the long boots, I step out from my heels and take the boots then put it on. Finally, I look like the real commoner. I spin around while watch myself and nod. 

_I'm ready_.

***

I put the black cloak over myself before get on the horse back, the soldier salute at me and I nod at him in acknowledgement. I shake the rein then the horse gallop out of the castle frontyard, quickly to the front gate of the city. On my way to the gate, I watch my people do their daily routine as usual at the corner of my eyes. I briefly smile.

_I hope you all will be alright until I come back and become the Queen you wished for._ I silently pray in my heart. 

I feel the wind bumping with my face but I keep my stance steady until I arrive at the gate. Federico is there waiting for me while he feed an apple to his horse. I chuckle, his love for horses never fade since he was a kid. Federico really adores horse from the first time he see them. It's like a love in first sight. He turn to my way and smile.

"Hey ho, missy." He holler to me and I grin widely to him.

"Hello there, sweet mister." I greet him back. The people around us have no idea who we are, guess our disguise is a success. It will be much trouble if they know their beloved princess and prince are going outside the protector.

"May I ask what's your intention going outside of the protector, gorgeous missy?" He say in his usual flirt tone, just like how he flirt with those other girls in the kingdom. I almost snort.

I lift up a letter that was written by the councillors. The letter of permission to go outside of the protector. If we go out with ease, people will think we're one of the royal family. We have to move like commoner usually do.

"That's a secret, handsome." I say before wink at him, he can't even hide his disbelief chuckle. He make his way to my side and ever so quietly whisper.

"I didn't know that you could flirt." This time, I really snort loudly. So unladylike, but I can't help it.

"Well, you know what they said, the quiet one usually full of surprises." I whisper back. He loudly chuckle then pull away.

"Then, try not to get kill out there, pretty missy." He say with a genuine smile on his face. My face split in a soft smile. He's worry about me.

_Don't worry, my lil bro. Your big sister will surely take care of herself._ I whisper in my mind, looks like he got the message in his mind and I almost notice the tears in his eyes before he turn away and disappear behind the gate.

_Federico, promise me that you'll come back alive._

_I promise, sister._

My eyes slowly water. This is the first time, we're parting from each other for a very long time. I don't even know how long i will stay in Paradis. I just hope the war ends, the humanity win and we could be back to how we used to be.

The guards take my permission letter then let me out of the gate with the touch of magic. I immediately gallop out and look around. I take a breath of the air and exhale. Outside world. There are so many tall trees, I wonder if the titans are hidden there. Or more worse they're outside of the walls of the Paradis. Yeah, there's nothing more worse than them attacking the humans. I heard titans eat humans and when they're full, they throw up the humans they ate. Gross. Very very gross.

From what i learn the titan power was given to a girl who try to save her life from Fritz' men who hunted her. It's not a wonder though, that King Fritz is the bad guy. The girl slipped under a weird looking tree and fall into strange water, she found a spine-like creature - or more like, the creature that found her - and the spine become one with hers then it resulted to her became a titan. 

After she got the titan power and become a titan, she still work for the king. The titans in Eldia are use as slaves, to build the kingdom. The girl marry the king and they have 3 daughters. After the girl died, he make his daughters eat her flesh to keep the titan power. When the girl died, 9 powerful titans born then the war between Eldia and Marley begin. The King run away from the war then build three tall walls made of titans. Inside the walls, there are titans, I wonder how the Paradis people will react when they know there are titans live inside the walls. The walls name are Maria, Rose and Sina. Sina is the internal wall of the island, the tallest one. Maria is the outer and Rose is the middle. The walls are higher than the titans, make it impossible for the titans to get inside the island. But I'm curious with how long it will last until the titans finally take over the place.

***

My mind is busy thinking about Paradis island that I'm late to realise a titan is running over my way. I gasp and signaling my horse to run more faster. I don't want to fight titans, there could be a human in there. I would never know. In the history book, there are people who called as the titan shifters. They could shift into a titan and they controlling the titan at the back of the titan's neck. That means their body is one with the titan's muscles.

Imagine breathing inside titan's body. Gross.

It feels like an earthquake is happening in this place. I sigh. One way or another, I have to kill this creature. I slowly let go of the reins while my horse still gallops faster. Carefully, I stand on the horse back and face towards the titan. Man look ugly as hell. I grimace, why titans appearance looks ugly? If they're good looking, I probably will spare their lives. I briefly chuckle at the thought. 

I close my eyes and take in the inner peace. I let my magic flow inside of me. I could feel mother's protector magic in my body, as my shield. I open my eyes and narrow it to the titan. Their weakness — I remember Federico ever did a research on them. He took five alive titans and brought them to our underground warehouse. He did five ways to kill them and only one could work. At their nape. The titans won't die with how many times we try to slice their flesh. Too much of a work to reach their neck though. I sigh in annoyed.

"Daisy, wait for me alright? I won't take long." I tell my horse and all I hear is her neigh before I jump up higher to the sky. Higher than the titan.

The titan stops and watches me fly around it. Does it know I try to targeting it's neck? I huff in irritation. I immediately cast a spell, building up an illusion walls around the titan, press the walls around it's body until the titan can't move anymore. 

Death. I use the death's magic. A black smoke appear before my eyes, I push the black smoke to wrapped around the titan's neck, formed it into a thin line and I make my hand into choke sign, the black smoke follow my lead and mercilessly choke the life out of the titan. I tighten my hands make the smoke choking the titan even more. As I put more force, I hear the titan scream.

Hurt, isn't it? I don't enjoy this but there's no other way, I have to stay alive.

The titan's head come off, fall on to the ground. I exhale and disarmed the spell. The black smoke disappear but I stay fly to make sure that the titan's head won't grow. Instead, the titan's body evaporate into smokes. I slowly reach the ground while watch the body slowly disappear, make it looks like the titan is not there before.

Daisy approach me and I quickly get on her back then gently stroke her neck. "Thank you to wait for me, Daisy." I say before shake the reins and we continue our journey towards the Paradis island.

My powers. I have 9 types of magical powers. From divine that brings life to death that brings, well, death. People almost call me the goddess of life and death because of this but I swear I'm not a goddess nor something to worship for. I'm just an ordinary princess who happen to have extraordinary powers. At first, it felt like a curse because I have no idea how to control them but as times goes by, with the help of my parents and the kingdom's sorcerers, I'm able to control the powers and use it however i like. Those 9 powers are illusion, healing, disintegration, enchantment, invisibility, protection, death, elements and alchemy. Even those 9 powers were divided into many several powers that I could create by myself. Its unique but dangerous, that's why my mom said I could end war with my own bare hands. A sorcerer usually born with only one or two magical powers. It's a gift and a curse when a sorcerer born with more than 3 magical powers.

_And how lucky I am to be born with these 9 powers_. I sarcastically thought.

I look up to see the wall is near, there are people on the wall, probably the guards. I could wave my hand to — suddenly I felt an earthquake. The same earthquake I felt from the titan I encountered. I sigh and look at the big group of titans running towards the wall. What the fuck! I immediately hide from the humans eyesight then secretly and carefully summon my illusion wall to hold the titans. 

Disintegration. Time to put it into use. I close my eyes and stay focus, I can feel those titans at the tip of my fingers. My mouth mindlessly move into casting the spell. One by one, I can feel them destruct under my fingers. Until the tenth finger, I still feel them under my fingers. I frown, how many are there? I open my eyes and begin to count. There are 10. So that means there are 20 titans. Other 10 died. I focus myself again and begin to feel them under my fingers again. Spells flow out of my mouth naturally. I could hear screams of people above my head, them telling to each other to shoot the titans with cannons. I also could feel my illusion wall start to break. Sweat streaming down from my forehead. I have to focus on two magic powers in my hands. 

I manage to destroy 7 of them. I sigh in exhaustion. 3 more to kill. I have to kill them use the nature.

Elements. Air, fire, water, earth and ice. I break the illusion wall, open the ground beneath them, pour water from the sky over their heads and finally I formed sharp ices then kill 3 of them straight to the head. I lean my back to the wall and slide down. It's exhausting but worth it. I never know that magic could be this draining.

I got back on to my horse and reach the gate, I pull back the black cloak from my head and show the guards my letter as a citizen of Paradis island. Its an illusion, the paper is empty but in their eyes, there's ink on the paper. I know this is wrong but there's no other way I could do. The guards give back the letter to me and let me in to the wall. Wall Maria. Should I stay here? Or should I stay at safest place in the island which is wall Sina? As i'm pondering over where to live, I notice the kids walking beside my horse. I silently giggle, they're adorable. I want to get down and walk with them but I'm too exhausted to move.

"Daisy, let's find a hotel to stay for a while yeah?" I hear Daisy reply with a huff before she speed up her walk. She always listen to me. What would I do without you, Daisy? I look around Daisy's side to make sure all bags are secured and lean my head to Daisy's neck to rest a bit.

Not long as I start to dozed off, I felt my bag is snatched by someone. Unbelievably annoying. I wake up and hold Daisy's rein, she immediately stop and I quickly get down from her back.

"Thief!" I scream. The man stops, I only eyeing my bag in his hand. How to get my bag from him without using magic? The thought make me mindlessly pout and the man make tch sound, I look up to stare at his face, the wind blowing his short-straight black hair. His expressionless eyes narrowly stare at me. 

"What are you pouting for?" He ask. "Perhaps you're sad because you can't get this?" Still no expression but I can notice his brief smirk. I examine my other bags that remain at my horse and sigh in relief, he didn't take the money bag. I take the money bag and sling it over my shoulder to my waist then get on Daisy's back.

"Wait." He call, make me turn around to look at him, wait for him to speak. "You don't want to take this back." I shrug my shoulders.

"No, you can take it. I can buy it again." I say before face forward and signal Daisy to keep walking.

What's inside the bag? Well, it's embarrassing to say but that's my underwear bag. Other girls will try to take the bag but I'm too tired. The magic powers I summon outside of the wall really draining all of my energy. All I wanted to do for now is sleep.

For a city that is in threatened to get attacked by titans, this city is quite peaceful which means the people don't know what will happen in the future. I don't know if my prediction is right, but it will be not long until the wall will get destroyed. I'm worried that I couldn't help them when the time comes, I can't even show my magic powers here because Auhirenth have been disappear from the map and from the world knowledge since hundreds years ago. I'm sure no one know our existence now and about our magic abilities. If I suddenly show up with my magic, I'm sure the government will try to capture me. This world is dangerous.

I wonder if Federico already arrive at Marley. I wonder if there's titans outside the walls that try to attack the city. Probably not, after all, it's Marleyan that stole the titans and brainwashed them. So Marley maybe own the titans.

I sigh, even thinking makes me feel exhausted. I drop my head on Daisy's neck and begin to fall asleep. I trust Daisy could protect me.

***

I woke up to the sound of Daisy's huff and her feet stomps, I rub my eyes and look around. Dark. Where the hell am I? No sign of the clouds or sky above, there are no stars. What the hell is this place?

"Daisy, you better bring us at the safe—" I stop speak when I see 3 people stand in front of Daisy. Thugs? Isn't that what they called? I look around to see no other person in sight. Maybe I could use my magic powers here. I can harm them a little, just to scare them then manage to get into their mind to erase their memory. Easy peasy.

They all point their blades towards me. Daisy didn't move an inch, she doesn't get scared of the blade. I trained her to not get panic when a blade was pointed towards her, I trained her to put a trust in me and my power.

"Good girl. Stay still, Daisy." I order her. I also stay still on Daisy's back. Observe the situation and their possible weaknesses. They tip toe, round up on me. Useless. I could still take them down with one flick of a finger. I was about to lift my hand when someone appear above us swinging from wall to wall with some cable machine thingy, he kick one at the left then landed on the ground with ease. He throw a knife towards one at the front, the knife stab into the man's shoulder and he slid under Daisy to kick the one at my right under his chin. He move so fast before I could blink. He stand in front of Daisy and I while the three crowded him.

I didn't know what I was think about, but when I snap my fingers, my body light up into blue fire but I don't feel the burn. This probably one of my magic powers that I created myself, this will be included into the elements magic power. The three guys scream in horror and run away. Before the man could turn around towards me, I immediately turned back to normal and I close my eyes to erase those guys' memories. 

"Oi." The man call out. I slowly open my eyes. Those narrow eyes, that undercut straight black hair. The thief! "No thank for me?" He knitted his eyebrows at me.

"Thank you?" That came out more like a question than statement. He let out a loud 'tch' sound before throw a bag my way.

"Oh! My underwear!" Without thinking, I exclaim as I catch the bag.

"So you know inside that bag is underwear." He scoff, and the only thing I could muster is a small innocent smile. He looks so annoyed, I could see it in his eyes. Even though it's expressionless and dull but I still can see some emotion formed in those dark grey eyes. I found myself captivated with those eyes. Beautiful. I've never seen those eyes before, maybe because I never walk out of the castle. Federico probably already seen many type of eyes colors outside of the castle. I envy him, I'm so new to this kind of world.

"Oi, weirdo! Are you done daydreaming?" I come back to my senses and look over to him, I raise my eyebrows at him, gesture him to keep talking. I ignore the 'weirdo' comment because there's no point of me to comment back at him.

"Where's my reward? I help you so I expect a payback." He stand with arms crossed on his chest, blocking the path. I sigh in defeated and rummaging through my bag, I take a single blue crystal and throw it to him. He catches it with ease and examine the crystal.

"If you sell that, you can get about 1 to 5 millions. It's really expensive." His eyes widen a bit when he heard the amount of money he will get by selling that single crystal. He look at the crystal then look up to me.

"How do you-" I don't hear the rest of his question as I signal Daisy to trot away from the place. The main goal for now is to find a place to stay then tomorrow I will think of a plan as the starters of my observing.

***

I manage to find a place to stay and also a place for Daisy to rest, although I have to use the invisibility magic over Daisy so no one can attack her or stole my bags. Again.

I walk inside the hotel's lobby and i frown in disgust, so many dusts here and there. When was the last time they clean this place up? I try to remind myself that this is not a castle and I have to get used to commoner life but still, there's no way someone would ignore these much dusts. I heard from the people at the street, I am in the Underground City. The most dangerous place in the island. How Daisy could manage to bring us here? I have no idea, I couldn't watch back to the past.

The important thing for now, I need to rest to gain my energy back and tomorrow I have to find a way to get out of this place. I walk over to the receptionist and give him a small smile.

"Welcome, ma'am to our small simple hotel." Yeah, simple indeed. I let out a fake laugh, before pull out several coins with big amounts from my bag and drop it on the table. His eyes widen, looking at those coins.

"I need one room for one night please." I say then he vigorously nod as he take the coins and put it into a box.

"Yes, yes, i can give you a room. This way." He say after he take a key from the cupboard and lead me to the stairs. We arrive in front of a room and he give me the key before leave me alone to my space. I inhale then exhale, I just hope the room is at least clean.

I open the door and look around, not bad. There are cobwebs at the wall but the bed looks pretty clean. I could survive one night in this place. I close the door and not forget to lock it, I put a spell on the door, just incase someone will get inside this room and steal my bag.

I sit down on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room then lay down, feeling the softness of the mattress under my back, I sigh in relief. Finally a place for my back to rest. In a second, the sleepiness take over me.

***

_The earthquake is back and I know this is not a natural earthquake. The titans are coming. I look up and see a very tall full of human muscle tissue titan, towering over the walls. I can't believe it, for the first time I see the colossal titan. I usually only see the pictures in the history books but now, how fascinating but still look ugly as hell. The titan destroys the wall, and not in a second, weird looking titans running into the city. The people start to run around, trying to find a place to hide themselves or find way to get away from the city meanwhile I found myself walk slowly towards the Colossal titan. I want to see closer but the titan disappear in a blink of an eye._

_Titans run into the city, capturing the people and eat them. I come back to my senses and prepare myself to attack but then I stop myself. I'm not supposed to use my powers. Then how can I save them? I watch the titans mercilessly eating the humans, I feel my feet glued to the ground, unable to move. This is the first time I ever feel so useless. If I can't use my power here then what's the point of me staying here? I can't do this. Mother, father, I can't do this. I can't bear to see the humans die in the mouth of the titans. The humans are too weak to fight back, they're defenseless._

_I fall on my knees and cry. I'm nothing without my powers, what should i do?_

***

I jolt up from the bed, cold sweats dripping down my face. The dream play at the back of my mind. I lift my hand and feel hot tears on my cheeks. Is it a nightmare? Or is it a vision of what will happen in the future? The titans in my dream, looks so real and scary. I look down to my hands, what should I do? I realise I can't use my powers in this island but then how? What should I do to save the humanity in this island? I can't just stand back and watch everything fall down.

_There will be the time, honey. There will be the time._ Mother's voice echo in my mind. Does that mean I should watch and wait?

I have to find more information about this island, the more i know, the better. I could know what other move I should do in the future. I sigh and look out of the window, it's dark. Does sunlight can't get through into this place? I have to get out of here.

I disarm the spell and unlock the door before walk out of the room. My grip tighten on my bag strap then I walk down the stairs, towards the receptionist table. I greet him politely and give back the key.

"Hm? So soon?" I nod and smile.

"Yeah, I have to continue my journey to the wall Sina." I lie a little. I'm not planning to go to the wall Sina, I plan to stay in wall Maria until I got enough information but there's no way I would tell it to this stranger, especially in a dangerous city like this. He hum in acknowledgement.

"If I may ask, what are you going to do in wall Sina?" I look up to him then look around to the people who observing me. They're so suspicious. 

"Uhh find a place to stay and a job." I let out a small smile. From what I heard no one can get out of this place alive, unless they're a criminal. I mumble a thank you before walk out of the door. The atmosphere inside is so suffocating, I exhale and look up to looking for the sky but there's no trace of blue and white, just dark. I look around to see if there's someone around then carefully disarmed the spell over Daisy. She open her eyes and greet me with a soft neigh.

"Morning, Daisy. Let's take a walk for a while, yeah?" I still put the invisibility spell over my bags so no one can snatch it away. Then I walk while holding on to Daisy's reins. I need to buy breakfast for me and Daisy, also a map to get out of this place. Tapping my finger on my chin, I lost in thought while Daisy guiding me on the street.

So far no one decide to targeting me. Is there any connection with that guy from last night? I find myself smiling as I remember his rude talk and empty eyes. What an interesting person. Maybe I found him interesting because I never met other people outside of the castle and people around me always treat me with respect, that is the first time someone look at me in a genuine rude way and honestly, it feels like a fresh breath of air.

I notice fruit and bread stalls stand side by side selling their goods. I walk over to them with Daisy in tow and buy as much breads as I need, also apples for Daisy. I give one apple to Daisy and she munching it cheerfully. I look around and see a little boy wearing a white long tunic. His face is so thin, there's no life visible in his eyes, dirt cover his face and his tunic as well. He just mindlessly look around.

I don't realise my legs bring me towards him and I kneel in front of him, his lifeless eyes look towards mine and I gently smile at him. I don't know why those eyes reminds me of certain pair of dull grey eyes. I lift my hand to touch his hair but the little boy flinch and back away from me. I'm not good at dealing with kids, I don't even know how to socialise with people so why should I bother to interact with him? 

_But something tells me, I should touch his heart. Who's heart?_

I hold the little boy's hands then drop a couple of bread, the apple and a water bottle on his hands. He look at me then I smile at him. I don't say anything, I don't know what to say. You must be hungry? Clearly. I think you need this more than i did? But I won't be here tomorrow to feed him again. Hope you'll be alright? How could I know? There's nothing I could say, so I just wordlessly stand up and about to walk away, when a voice stops me.

"You got a heart." That voice. The thief. I find myself feel giddy at hearing his voice, but i can't show my happy face in front of him, he'll think I got feelings for him. I look up to see him leaning at the wall, I finally got the clear image of him. When we stand face to face like this, I can see more perfectly his dark grey eyes. Mesmerising. I observe his appearance, pretty clean for a person who live in an Underground City.

"Shorty." Before I can stop myself, I say the word out loud in front of him. He narrow his eyes at me while I stare at him with wide eyes. I want to apologise but no words come out of my mouth. He looks so offended, it makes me feel so bad. One important thing to do ; don't call a short person, shorty. Bad move, bad word.

"That's very rude of you." He flatly said. I send him a sheepish smile and look away from him, I'm not good at interacting with people after all, don't expect too much from me.

"I'm sorry." I slowly apologise. For the hundredth time he let out a tch sound before glare at me. This is a very first time, he visibly shows an emotion in his eyes. I feel myself get pull into his stare, I just want to see more closer. I'm captivated under his gaze.

"Pretty eyes." I absentmindedly whisper. He stand quiet, froze in place. We stare into each other's eyes for a quite while until suddenly a fight cut short our moment, make me back away from him slowly before turn towards the event playing not far from where we stand. Thugs fight with a restaurant owner? That's what it looks like in my eyes. Should I stop them?

Humanity, peace. Humanity, peace. The chant echo in my mind, I should stop them but the man grab my elbow and pull me back. "There's no use on stopping them, this is the most dangerous place in this island, lady. No need to act like a hero." He say into my ear. My eyes still focus on the fight happening before me. I try to shake off his hand but his grip is so strong, I glare at him.

"Let go of me." I say firmness visible in my voice, make him raise his eyebrow at me.

"You got guts."

"So what?" I retort back. I'm surprise I can talk back to someone like this. It feels like I'm back to be human with feelings again. In the kingdom, I was taught to never show emotion on my face. Don't be an open book that is so easy to read. I'm good at conceal my real emotion behind my stone expression but I don't know why, after meeting him, my feelings come on to surface and the side that I never know I have appear naturally, like it's always been there.

"Listen here, brat. This place is not match to your soft appearance, you could get killed in this place." Yeah, get killed by you? This place is full of criminals, it's not a surprise if he's also a killer. But he's the only person I could talk to in this place, I should ask for a map or a way out from him. He may be won't tell me, but I would never know if I don't ask. I forcefully pull my hand out of his grip and completely face him. We're the same height.

"Fine, I won't stay here anyway. So, could you kindly please help me find a way out or give me a map?" He let out a breathy chuckle but his face still remain expressionless.

"Kindly?" He mockingly say. I sigh in annoyance.

"If you have no intention to help then okay. Great to meet you, i guess." I sarcastically tell him before get on Daisy's back. Before he could say anything, I signal Daisy to run. Run far away from him and this place.

***

It’s been hours and we still don't find a way out. If I don't get out of this city, I can't find the information about the island. I need to search more before the time turn into night. I signalling Daisy to keep going.

Until we finally find a way out, Daisy march up to the city. The orangey sky come into view, make my eyes sparkle with glee. "We made it, Daisy." I pat her neck then signal her to gallop through the city, to find the center. At least a mayor office or police office. I walk around asking to people here and there about this city, then I found the military police. They wear a grey shirt, with light brown blazer and black pants. Pistol holder wrapped from their shoulder and around their waist. I ask about the things that I needed to know, such as the royal families, the titans, organisation that was created to fight with titans and I finally found my answer. I'll go to trost, to join the training to be cadet then join in Survey Corps. With this I could help fight for the humanity without using my powers, I probably could secretly use my power without everyone notice.

Night arrive but I don't stop myself from go towards the gate, I need to get through the gate to go to the Wall Rose. This have to be done, right now. No more time to waste.

***

Turns out joining in the corps is quite hard but I manage to get through all the test and I got place to stay, I'm sad Daisy can't join me but I'm sure she will be alright on her own until I need her again in the future. My mind went back to the dream I got. The dream felt so real, it convince me that its a vision of the future. I have that ability? 

Before I could think even further, the bell ringing telling us to eat dinner. I follow the others towards the dining hall, everyone got their own group to talk to except me. It's alright. I'm fine this way, knowing I'm not a social butterfly like my brother, I don't mind it if i got no friends. After all my main goal is to fix the humanity, not to make friends.

I slowly eat my dinner in peace until someone nudge my waist, I look to my side to see a person wearing a glasses. The person has wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that pull up into a ponytail, they smile widely to me, squinting their eyes. "Helloo.." They say with cheerful voice. I stare at them for a while before smile back.

"Hi." I shortly reply, their eyes sparkle when they heard my voice.

"I saw your test results. I also watch you get tested. You are one of a hell of a soldier." They exclaimed excitedly, like a kid talking to their idol. I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess so." Despite my magic abilities, the kingdom taught me a few martial arts to defend myself from humans without using my magic powers and I admit I'm quite skillful in hand to hand combat. They wrapped their arm around my shoulders so casually.

"Don't act so down to earth, own it, you know. You could be the most treasured soldier ever exist." They tell me, cheeks glowing from the lights in the dining hall. How could a person have so much energy? I stare at them and chuckle.

"You are one a hell of a soldier yourself." They giggle in embarrassment, cheeks turn into light pink as they wave their hand denying what I just said.

"Psshh no, not as good as you, though." Their arm tighten around me. I feel uncomfortable but at the same time I'm not. Is this what it feels like making friends?

"Let's tackle this training grounds together yeah?" They hold up their fist, gesturing me to bump my fist to theirs. I grin widely and fist bump with them. This feels nice.

"My name is Hange Zoe, by the way. What's yours?" Their question caught me off guard. Until now I still don't know what name to use. I lost in thought.

Name, name, name. Should I make up a name? Or should I just say my real name? No one is going to know about our royal family history so i think this is alright.

"Fiorenza Antonieta." I slowly reply and they clap.

"That's a very beautiful name. I hope we're housemate." They giggle before hug me tight. I can't believe I find an overly-excited new friend. I wonder what Federico will say when he know I make friends with this type of person, he probably will laugh at me and say 'you got a taste in making friends'. I still wonder how is he doing in Marley. Is he alright? Does he got place to stay? As his older sister, I have my reasons to feel worry.

I was so lost in thought when I feel someone sniffing on my neck, I loudly yelp and give the person a hard slap on their left cheek. I gasp and apologetically bow. "I'm sorry, it's out of reflex." The person just chuckle at me then move to sit next to me.

"This is Miche Zacharias. He...well, he sniffs on people at first met. So, I don't blame you for slapping him." Hange say before snicker, I turn to Miche and sheepishly smile.

"Is the slap hurt? You need medicine?" I ask him then move to observe his left cheek. He just chuckle and shake his head. He's not a talker, huh?

"You should let him sniffs you again, to let him know you better." Hange tell me. I only nervously nod and turn to Miche then give my neck. This is really weird and I don't know why I'm willing to be cooperate to this. He take a long sniff on my neck and he gasp loudly.

"Smells..." He slowly mumble. I could feel Hange's excitement radiating behind me.

"Smells like what, Miche?" Miche lift his head to show his sparkle eyes at me.

"goddess.." Miche whisper as he hold both of my hands. Wait what? I immediately pull my hand back from his grip and vigorously shook my head.

"I-I'm not a goddess.." I nervously chuckle.

"Maybe you got a heart of a goddess? And from now on, Miche is start to trusting you." Hange giggle as they look at Miche's sparkle eyes that still directed to me. I gently smile at him and hold out my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miche. I'm Fiorenza Antonieta." He look at my hand for a brief moment then shook it, he's surprisingly gentle.

"Nice to meet you, Fio." I grin, loving the way he immediately say my nickname.

I'm just starting and I already got two new unique friends but I adore them regardless their personalities.

In the end, I stay in the same cadet house as Hange and Miche. Although, my happiness doesn't show in my face but I feel so giddy living with the friends that I begin to trust. Also, thanks to my trained judgement, I know I could trust Hange and Miche. They won't harm me in any way. Like Hange said, I can't wait to tackle this training ground.

Mother, I'm one step ahead to help the humanity.

***

It's been two months, we training hard and fast. Using the vertical maneuver equipment for us to swing from tree to tree. This equipment can help us to fly higher, to give us more space and time to attack the titan. At first, it's hard to use because the equipment is really heavy around my hips but as time flies, my body getting used to using this maneuver. But still it's unbelievably hard.

This is a great opportunity for me to use my air spell, no one will notice that I'm not completely use my maneuver equipment to help me fly. I tighten my grip on the two long blades in my hands and setting my eyes on searching for target, the target is a cardboard titan sized with a meat at the neck. The purpose is to cut their neck deep enough for them to die, this is not good simulation because this is not how the real thing happen but this is not bad as well.

I heard Hange giddy scream as they swing from tree to tree, I laugh when I look at their expression.

"Fio, the first one who get to slice the neck will get served in lunch." Hange challenge me. I grin from ear to ear and nod at them, accepting their challenge. I look forward, searching and waiting for the target to appear.

My eyes immediately zero on the target titan and aim the cable towards the correct trees then speed up my movement towards the target. I don't hear anything around me as I focus my eyes on the meat at the neck. I hold up my swords, ready to attack. I shouldn't use my air ability, it will mean I'm cheating and as a crowned princess, it's considered as rude. So, I use my human ability to compete. I swing around towards the neck, slice it twice at the same time with the swords. I observe the cut before swing away. I did a great job. The cut was really deep, almost reach the cardboard.

I could hear Hange's scream behind me, I chuckle and turn around the see them pouting at me.

"I win." I grin widely, make them giggle and shrug their shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I'll serve your lunch."

***

_5 years 2 months later._

I finally finish my three years in the training corps, feels like time flies so fast and I choose to join in Survey Corps along with Hange, Miche and other cadets. Not really many soldiers join in Survey Corps because none of them ready to face the death like Survey Corps do. I don't face the death, instead I work with the death. There's no way I would say that in front of everyone.

It’s been 2 years and 2 months, I've been in Survey Corps. Many things happen, Hange got chosen as the squad captain, that goes for Miche too, as for me I become the special operation squad captain. It's really an honor for me to get the rank but the sad part of it is to watch my comrades, my squad members, one by one die in the mouth of titans during our expedition. Survey Corps usually do expedition 6 times a year, which is 6 times I have to watch my friends die with me can't do anything and they all die under my leadership, the pain and guilt that I have to suffer is unbelievable. I can't use my powers, if only death spell could do its job without me controlling with my hands but with my mind, I would very glad to do that. 

Erwin Smith, our section commander. He's very strict and has stone cold face. I always wonder, what makes him that way but maybe he's always been that way. Everytime I look at him, it felt like I'm shrinking. He's intimidating but there's no way, I would give in to his scary face. It's embarrassing every time he scolded me, I'm a squad captain for fuck sake, he's hurting my pride. 

He stare down to my face as I look down, away from his scary stare. I have done bad things, not really bad things though. I just sneak out of the wall, it's not like I'm going to die outside the wall. "Captain." His voice boom make me flinch a little. At least, he's still respect me while at the same time humiliate me. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to not get out of the wall without your superior's permission?" He's scolding me. Again. I bow my head even more. I want to talk back, I want to talk back really bad but I can't push myself to do it.

"I'm sorry, sir." I slowly say.

"Detention. For two weeks you cook for the soldiers." I got punishment. Again. How many times I've been doing this? I don't know, I did this almost many times to count. At times like this, I can't look at my squad members in the eye. 

I just wanted to help Survey Corps, they still don't know what the titans are capable of or their weaknesses, how could we fight titans? We can't lose more comrades again. If only I could sneak out, without really not getting caught this time, I will go to the kingdom and take Federico's notes because he writes all of his research results in the notes. This could help the Survey Corps to fight the titans without losing comrades.

I have to send a letter to the kingdom, but how? No one knows about Auhirenth. I can't use my air ability to send it because I'm not sure it actually will get there. I'm stuck, not knowing what to do to help. I was believe that this was the first stage to help fix humanity but the result is still zero. I do nothing to help fix humanity.

Mother, help me!

***

For a week, I've been hanging in the kitchen to cook food for the soldiers, Hange sometimes came in to the kitchen to help but they immediately sneak away when they notice Erwin in the dining hall. For a week, I didn't join in the assembly, as another punishment for me. Imagine me as a special squad captain, a very important person can't even attend the morning assembly. I'm such a bad captain, now I know what the soldiers back home have felt. 

Miche didn't show his face today, I didn't even see him in the dining hall. I wonder where he is. Usually he came into the kitchen to keep me company, since he thought I'll feel lonely. Even though, I don't feel really lonely at all but it's nice to have him checking up on me. Miche didn't say much, all he did was watching me cook. He still call me goddess sometimes which I immediately cut him off, telling him I'm not the goddess he thinks I am.

Hange said Miche can sniff the scent that no ordinary human can smell. Scent of someone's personality, so he either smell a princessy scent from me or he smell my powers and concluded it as goddess powers. I would never know unless I ask but now that he's not here, how could i ask him?

Just then, the kitchen door open and Hange sneak in with a grin on their face. What are they plotting? They put medium sized pumpkin on the table and sparkling eyes looking at me. I chuckle and take a kitchen knife.

"You want me to make pumpkin soup?" They giggle and enthusiastically nod.

"Pumpkin soup with chicken meats, yeah yeah?" I can see their drool dripping from the corner of their lips, I take a small cloth and wipe the drool.

"Alright. Alright. I'll make pumpkin soup for dinner." I say before cut open the pumpkin. Hange jumping in full joy before hug me from beside.

"You're the best best friend ever." Hange kiss my cheek before run out from the kitchen. Hange reminds me of the little kids who often come visit the castle, they have the same sparkling eyes. But I know behind that bright eyes, Hange hide deep pain from what they felt during our expedition. I still remember Hange distant eyes when we get back from our expedition. I'm glad they're back to their old self now.

***

Today marked the last day of my duty in the kitchen, I'm going to make a special dish as the dinner. Steak with mash potatoes. Federico's favorite meal and I'm sure the soldiers will love this too. Protein and carbohydrates in this meal could bring more energy in their system.

As I stir the corn soup for breakfast, Erwin emerge into the kitchen looking serious as hell. I wonder how to make him smile. Does he has ticklish spot or not? If I tickle him, would he kick me out? Better not try to do that. If I tell him a joke but I suck at telling jokes, I better not try to do that either. More better if I try not to get close to him, he probably doesn't want me to interact closer to him.

I turn off the stove then turn around to face him. "Captain." He sternly said. I put my fist against my heart as a respect sign to him.

"You're allowed to join in assembly this morning, after breakfast. I expect you to not be late." My eyes grow as I look at him. I finally can join? I grin widely and bow to him.

"Thank you very much, sir." I thank him. Still stone face, he nod and turn around to walk out of the kitchen door.

Quickly finish up the corn soup, I prepare all of the utensils at the stalls and immediately go to the officers house that I use with Hange and Miche. I take a quick shower and wear my Scout uniform. This is the best day ever! 

****


	2. Chapter 2

Running towards the assembly field, I'm glad I'm not late at all. Hange turns around and smile brightly when they see my face, they run towards me and attack me with tightest hug I've ever get. "You're back!" They yell before laugh out of joy. I look towards Miche and found him smile at me while wave his hand. Hange let go of me, then linked our arms before walk to where Miche is standing.

"Welcome back, goddess." He say, I sigh while roll my eyes. I punch his shoulder gently before chuckle.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Then I feel Hange poke my right cheek.

"But it's true, though. You have a heart of a goddess." They say while pouting, I let out a breathy laugh.

"No, I'm—" I'm cut off by Keith's command, telling the cadets to form lines meanwhile us, the squad captains standing next to Erwin, near the podium. He walk on to a podium, give us some news from the government and also about our next expedition. Then after that, he waves to someone then three people get on the podium. I immediately recognise one of the three, I stare at him with wide eyes and without thinking I say out loud,

"Thief!" My eyes stare at the undercut hair guy who stand between two unfamiliar faces and he stares back at me. 

"Captain Fiorenza, is there something you want to say?" Keith call out to me, I gain my senses back and shake my head.

Miche nudges my elbow and whispers. "Did you know that person?"

"Uhh yeah, long story, he ever stole my bag, long long time ago." I whisper back. Miche make tsk sound before look straight ahead. My focus also back to Keith who decide to make announcement about three new cadets join in the Scout.

 _I'll be the one who will kill Erwin._ I immediately stop look into his mind and lowly gasp. Erwin? Erwin, as in Erwin Smith? But why? I look up to stare at his profile. The reason he join in is to kill Erwin Smith. This is madness. From now on, I should keep an eye on him and Erwin. Even though, Erwin is harsh on me but he's important to us and to the Scout, I won't let any danger touch him even just one inch.

"Introduce yourself." Keith commands.

"The name's Levi." He casually say it in front of the cadets and the leaders. How rude. His eyes directly staring at me and my breath hitched in my throat. Why is he looking at me? I look away because I can't hold a stare competition with him.

The other two names are Furlan and Isabel, Miche told me that they're also thieves and close friends with this Levi guy. He also said that Levi and his friends join in the Scout as a punishment for their heist in the city. Rather than getting caught by the military police, its better for them join here with us since they're so skillful in using the vertical maneuver equipment. If military police caught them, they probably will get killed instead.

"Three of you will be assigned into different squads," I almost got a whiplash as I heard him say that. Not that I'm surprised, cadet have to join in a squad or they can't go on to expedition. But I'm more worried, I don't want one of them end up in my team, I can't bear to lose one more person. 

"Isabel will be in Miche Squad, Farlan in Hange Squad and," Did he really have to dramatically pause his sentence? 

Keith then look at me with a glare. Oh great, he's warning me. I know that glare. 

"Levi will be assigned in Special Squad." I sigh in defeat, even if I object his decision, I'll get punishment again so I better just stay quiet and accept that Levi guy. I narrow my eyes at Levi before turn to Keith who already start to talk about our expedition details. 

"Be prepare cadets. 2 more days, we'll go on expedition." Keith announces. That fast? Well, there's nothing we can do in this place anyway, but that means more people from our corps to die. I start to mentally prepare myself but I know, I will still get affected when someone dies. As the assembly dispersed, I immediately go towards the kitchen because even though I'm allowed to join in assembly but I still have to do my last duty. I have to be responsible.

***

That night the atmosphere is very icy. Everyone is scared to face the expedition, even though its two more days. I hope the steak that I made is enough to make their heart warm and peaceful. I thank my cooking skill for this, living inside the castle for a long time make me try to find some new hobbies to do and cooking is one of them. 

On my way towards my friends' table, every cadets I pass greet me and thank me for the meal. That's good then, I'm glad they like it. I then notice the three new cadets at the corner and approach them. I don't know what to say to them, though. At least, I just want to let them know that they are welcome here. 5 years making new friends, taught me some ways to interact with strangers and be friendly. I hope I could interact just fine with them. Since they're from the Underground City, it still give me uneasy feeling. What if they hate me? I won't know unless I talk.

"Uhh hi." I try to sound cheerful but end up sound like I just squeak. The two of them turn to look at me except Levi.

"What do you want? You want to insult us too?" Isabel say to me. Well, that's not a way to talk with your superior isn't it? But I'll just let it slide, its not like I care about superiority. 

"Too?" I say it out loud. Who insult them? I narrowly stare at the guys at the other table and they immediately look other way. Idiots.

"Rude cadets." I sharply say to those guys, they all cower in fear. I'm about to scold them when,

"We don't need you to scold them for us." Furlan tell me, I turn to look at him and deeply frown. 

"Why? They all insult you and you just going to leave it like that? As a fellow cadet, you should have not be rude and be welcoming to your new cadet-friends. If I see one more person act bad to the other cadets, I won't hesitate to give you a punishment and that punishment is clean the barn and bath the horses for 2 weeks. Got it?" I say more out loud so the whole room could hear what I said clearly. When I look at them three, they avoiding me. I better not expect any thank you from them. 

"Anyways, I came here just to tell you, I hope you enjoy the dinner and get enough energy for the expedition tomorrow. Just to let you know that you guys are welcome here. Don't mind the others, they're just rude because they are weak." Furlan and Isabel look at me with wide eyes meanwhile Levi glare at me. Why? He's offended because I said ' _rude because they are weak_ '? So he knows himself is rude as hell. Especially, that glare towards me, no one ever told him about how not to look at your captain that way? 

"Go away." He firmly say. Well, that hurt. That didn't hurt my pride as a captain, that hurt my heart as a person. I glare at him and is about to rebuke him, when I feel Miche's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Come on, goddess. Hange is waiting, you haven't eat since this noon. You already work hard to make that steak, it's time for you to reward yourself. It's not good to nagging so much at someone, you'll get wrinkles." Miche say out loud. Feel offended, I glare my eyes at him. No! Let me give that Levi a piece of mind! He think he's so high of himself that he dare to talk to me like that. He's just a tiny stupid asshole! That's what I want to scream at Miche but I feel like Miche didn't want me to worsen the situation. 

_But I seriously have to give in? This is unacceptable_. 

Hange wave their hand from where they sit, I sigh and slouch my shoulders defeatedly. I sit next to them and pout, my mood is getting bad because of that Levi. Hange pat my shoulder before hug me. 

"There, there, Fio. There's no point of scolding that guy, he's new after all. Instead, look at how many cups of mash potatoes I ate." Hange say, I look up to see four cups on the table. I widen my eyes in disbelief.

"Woah you really eat a lot." I exclaim, Hange giggle.

"Well the mash potatoes are really delicious. Not to mention the fabulous steak. I ate two already. My stomach is so full." They beam in satisfaction. I grin widely. Amazing, just a moment ago my mood feel so bad but then I talk to Hange and everything feels light again. Let me forget about that Levi guy, I'll deal with him tomorrow. 

***

The next day is their training day. They maybe good with using the vertical maneuvering equipment but there are so much things that they need to know about titans and our expedition. I still can't forget the way Levi behave towards me last night, but I won't expect any apology from him, I already let that go. He looks like someone who won't apologise for something like that. Even though I'm still so annoyed with his behaviour.

Hange and I got tasked to monitor them as other captains train them. We go to the open field, not far from the headquarter. They need to be trained in riding horses and attack the titans. 

Isabel complete her horse riding in one try. Impressive. Erwin didn't lie when he said they're smart. I walk beside her as she pull the reins to stop the horse. 

"You're a natural, Isabel." I compliment her, she look at me and grin widely. 

"I love animals." She truthfully say. "And I feel this one really like me." 

"What do you say for a competition?" I challenge her and her eyes sparkle in excitement. 

"What do I get if I win?" I scratch my chin in thought. 

"Hmm let's see, I can cook you more steaks if you want. I saw you ate a lot last night." I say before chuckle when I see her blushes. 

"And if I lose?" 

"I'll still give you steaks." Her eyes widen and she screams in joy as she accept my challenge. 

"Captain Fiorenza!" One of the captains yell at me, I wave my hand at her to let her know not to worry too much. 

"She already mastered it in one go, so let's just have fun." I tell her. Then I turn to Isabel and nod at her to get ready. 

"Daisy. Go." I whisper to Daisy then she start gallop forward towards the forest where I pointed out the finish line. Isabel enthusiastically follow me from behind, I turn my head to look at her and smile. 

"But if you lose, Isabel, you only get one steak and if you win, you'll get more than one." She gasp and signal her horse to go more faster. She finally got to go past me. I did it on purpose anyway, one of the ways to get close with someone is through their stomach and I just want to get on her competitive side. I giggle when I see her turn to me with a big smile on her face when she get to the finish line first. 

"Let's head back to the field." I tell her. 

"Is this another competition?" I laugh. 

"No, I'm sure your horse is tired, let's just walk. My Daisy is really tired." I tell her as I stroke Daisy's neck. She watches as Daisy respond to me in cheerful way and she beams in admiration. 

"Your horse is so intelligent. Her name is Daisy?" I grin and nod at her. 

"I've been with her since I was a kid. Our first met was when I was five years old, I met her at my uncle's barn. She's the most responsive horse I've ever met. Since then father took her as a gift for me." I tell her make her eyes sparkles at my story. I inwardly giggle at her expression, that's adorable. 

After the horse-riding training, we move on to the vertical maneuvering training. Even though, I believe their skills are competent enough but other squad leaders want to make sure that they follow the right protocol in using the equipment, especially when they use swords this time. I heard from Erwin that when they use the equipment in the Underground City, they don't have the blades, just the 3D Maneuver equipments. 

A squad leader give the swords to Levi, he observes it before flip one of the swords backwards. That's against the protocol, but it's also up to the users, they're free to use the swords with the way they're comfortable with. Levi glare at the squad leader when he got scolded. I chuckle. 

"It's alright, Flagon. He can do whatever he wants with the blades. There's no rules about how to hold it, if he's comfortable with it then let him be." I speak up make Flagon gasp at me and look at me in disbelief, but he doesn't move to protest me. What i said is right after all. 

"Now that I think about it, Fio is right, there's no rules about how to hold the blades so cadet Levi is free to do what he want." Hange back me up as they wrap their arm around my shoulders. I purse my lips in brief sheepish as I watch Flagon sigh in defeat. 

"Well, before you guys start your training, we'll have Captain Fio demonstrate the procedure of how to kill the titans." Hange say again before let go of me, I loudly gasp and widen my eyes at them. 

"They don't need—" Then I sigh, there's no point in objecting them. I turn to the three to see them expecting me to step forward, except Levi who just look at me with a bored expression. That's his usual expression though. I tell them to line up close to the trees, I pull out my blades then swinging it around to warm my wrists up. I arrange my stance before aim the cables towards the trees, make me fly to the air and my focus zero on the unexpected cardboard titans that will appear anytime. I swing around in high speed then slash all the cardboard titans I meet, I almost forgot that this should be a demonstration. 

As I back to the ground and land in front of them, I put back the blades into its place before I heard Hange clap enthusiastically at me, make me roll my eyes at them. They're being dramatic again. 

"Just as expected from Special Operation Squad captain." They compliment me. Now, I know what their intention to make me demonstrate the way to kill the titans to the cadets. They just want to show off my skills. I ignore Hange as they still cheering for me then turn towards the three. I widen my eyes when I notice Isabel and Furlan's sparkling eyes look at me, I know that look. The look of admiration that I always get from the cadets. I gently smile, they sure are adorable kids. 

"Although the real thing is much more different than this. Some titans will follow your movements and can eventually caught you if you don't be cautious enough. Keep your guard up when you're about to kill the titans, because you'll never know when they will react and move. Most of them are gullible so it's a good advantage for us." I explain to them. Again, Furlan and Isabel look at me like I'm a god. They vigorously nod at me meanwhile Levi only look away as if he doesn't want to acknowledge my presence. Or that's just how he is. Then they start their training. 

As expected, Levi did a great job in slicing all those fake titans. Not bad for an amateur. 

***

Remembering about my promise to Isabel, I look at the sky to see its almost noon. I need to go buy some meats to make the steak that I promised. Hm might as well cook for the whole cadets. I got enough money in pocket, enough to feed them for a long time. I run into the officers house then change into my casual clothes, a pale pink dress and brown boots. I braid half of my hair then let it down past my waist. Yeah, I look really blend in with the people. I put a brown coat over me then place my small pouch into the coat pocket and walk out of the house. I can feel the cadets are staring at me as I walk towards the officers building. Lucas, one of my squad members, approach me with a knowing look in his face, I roll my eyes at him when he make those girly moves. 

"You look fabulous in that dress, captain." Cadets rarely see me in casual clothes, even also my squad members. I usually just wear Scout uniform with the Survey Corps cloak over me, it makes sense if they reacted this way. 

"Yeah, yeah. Wait for me at the barn, bring Marcel, Griffin and..." I pause as Levi's face pop into my mind. Right. He's a new cadet and my squad member, he needs to familiarise himself with us. Bringing him with us to the city looks like a great opportunity for him to interact a little with the other squad members. And I feel like Marcel, Griffin and Lucas are the great members to interact with. They're easy to talk to, they're not judgemental and they're good at teamwork. At least, if Levi is somewhat close with them he can build a teamwork with them. But I won't expect too much from him. If in the end, he will still keep his distance then its alright. I still have other options to make him corporate into the team. "...and Levi." Lucas widen his eyes but immediately obey my order and goes to calling his squadmates. 

I walk further into the officers building to take a permission from Erwin. If its about go into the city, I know Erwin will let me go, that's why I'm confident to ask for his permission but if it's about go outside the wall, I just know he will never let me go, not even if I ask for permission. Erwin is so strict but I know he mean well, I just feel so trap if he keep doing this. I feel like I stop at the dead-end and got no way to free myself. 

I knock on his office door and wait for his response, I heard him speak from the other side then I slowly open the door. He sit on the chair, papers in his hands and other papers strewn on his table. The bright sunlight creep into the room from the windows behind him. He look up to me with the same cold expression in his eyes. That bright blue eyes observing my casual outfit then he look back to the papers.

"You need something?" He ask, straight to the point. I stand straight and salute to him. 

"I came here to ask for your permission to go into the city. I have a personal matter to attend to." I tell him. His eyes back to piercing my soul, I know he will criticises me for this. I'm just going to wait for the worse but that never happen because what he say next really caught me off guard. 

"Yes. You get my permission. Bring some of your squad members with you to accompany you." Good thing I told Lucas beforehand. I smile at him before walk backwards towards the door. 

"Don't forget to bring me some sweets." I stop my hand on the doorknob. Sweets? Does he like sweets? I look back to him who already completely focus on the papers. I quietly chuckle then walk out from his office. Another side of Erwin that I just discovered, I don't know why that makes me so happy. Grinning widely, I walk out from the building and go to the barn where the boys are waiting for me. 

Marcel is taking care of Daisy while Lucas and Griffin are busy with their own horses meanwhile Levi...where the hell is that guy? My grin dissappear as I frown at no sight of Levi. 

"Where's Levi?" I ask them, Lucas look at me before point his chin towards Levi who is inside the barn with his horse. Good. He's willing to follow us. I wonder how Lucas convinced him to join us. 

"How did you convince him to join us?" I ask again as I take Daisy's rein from Marcel. 

"No need to convince. When I told him you order me to call him, he immediately agree and follow me." Lucas shrugs before look back to Levi who quietly brush his horse's crest. 

"He's really quiet. Marcel tried to talk to him but he just..ignore the guy." Lucas chuckle then get on his horse's back. I scrunch my chin before call out to Levi, he look at me and pull on his horse to stand beside our horses. 

"We'll go to the city.." I'm checking on his casual clothes before nod, Lucas probably told him to change from his uniform. "If you have something to do, tell me, alright?" He doesn't answer but he still keep staring at me. I'll take that as a yes. With no time to waste, I immediately get on Daisy's back and Levi with others follow in suit. 

"Daisy, run." I signal Daisy make her immediately run forward towards the front gate, the boys follow me closely behind. 

***

That night, I help the workers serve the steaks that I made for all of the cadets. I bring more steaks as I promised, to Isabel. She exclaims in genuine happiness when she take a bite from the steak. Furlan is about to take one of her steaks but she slap his hand, pull the plates to herself. 

"This is my rewards, get away." She tell him, I just giggle. I can't help it as I reach to her hair and ruffle it. She reminds me a lot of Federico, even their adorable behaviour is quite similar. Isabel froze make me immediately pull away my hand, she turns around then looks up to me. Those sparkling eyes are back again then she unexpectedly hug me tight. Really shock, I widen my eyes as I look around to find other cadets looking at us with curious looks. 

"Captain." She calls me while clasps my hands in hers. "Can I consider you as my older sister?" Why suddenly I want to cry? The eyes and expression that she gives me are too much, even her request is really caught me off guard. I look towards Levi and Furlan who look at me with a casual expression, they don't show any sign of rejection. They actually expecting for my answer. 

"I-Y-Yeah..." I stutter, she squeals and hug me tighter. It's too hard to say no to her. 

***

Morning, after breakfast, everyone do assembly as usual and the tactician tell us on what to do in this expedition. After the assembly, I call for Daisy who come for me and immediately take the apple from my hand. She nuzzle my head before happily neigh. 

"You're surprisingly happy today. Did something happen?" She neigh back, I chuckle and brush her hairs. 

"Daisy is so loyal to you." Hange appear next to me, already sitting on the their horse. I chuckle and quickly get on Daisy's back. 

"We grew up together, we're already technically a family." I tell her, as I stroke Daisy's hair and she softly neigh in response. Then Hange scrunch their chin in thought.

"Now that I remember, you never once talk about your family, are they live inside the wall? I heard from your introduction that you're from wall Maria." They say. I froze, what should I say to them? I never talk about my family because there is no way I would tell them that my family is the royal family of Auhirenth Kingdom, that disappear from the world. 

"I..don't want to talk about it." I say, trying to sound sad and mourning, this will let them know that I lost my families and that I live alone with Daisy. No one will bother to ask when you sounded so sad at the mention of family. They apologetically look at me and look away. 

_Sorry for lying to you, Hange_. 

"Sorry for asking." I give them a sad smile and wave my hand. 

"It's alright, Hange." Suddenly, our commander Keith voice of commands boom in the air. We all sit up straight in response. 

"Enough chit-chat. The 23rd expedition start...now!" As Keith commands all of us move forward with our horses. This time we going outside of the walls, to scout over the titans as usual. I look around to look for a familiar face and there he is, looking expressionless as always. He's two cadets behind me, just emptily looking at his horse reins. Suddenly, I remember about yesterday, he didn't say anything the whole time we're at the city. The others ask me to buy them this and that but Levi just stay quiet and follow me wherever I go, like a little kitten. 

Even though, he acts that way but I still don't fully trust him. Yes, I will try hard to make him familiar with the other squad members. But still, knowing his real intentions in joining the Scout, I will keep an eye on him closely and also Erwin. I won't let him lay a finger on the section commander. 

***

Just like usual, the people watch us go outside of the walls. Some look at us with distaste, some look at us with look of proud. Oh to think we'll come back just to make those looks disappear and replace with a look of disappointment. I don't want to think about it. 

As we're out from the walls, I take a deep breath and slowly exhale. I look up and smile, what a beautiful sunny day. I wonder if this bright will suddenly turn into dark rain. Soon we will see. I heard from commander this expedition will take four days, they must have been plan something for us to stay outside that long. 

From far behind me, at the right side, Farlan and Isabel scream in joy as they look up to the sky. Right, they live in Underground City for a long time and there's no trace of sunlight there, I've been there before so I know what it feels like. So dark, feels like there's no life in there. Makes perfect sense why they're so happy looking at the sky, take a deep breath of fresh air and brightness of the sunlight. 

My eyes notice Levi's small smile and I let out a small gasp as I look at his smile, I could feel myself blushing at that expression. He could make that smile? He should smile more.

_Wait. Why am I think of things like that?_

All of sudden, someone yell from our left, taking my attention away and I look at that side and notice three titans are coming towards us, the titans are running so fast. These ugly creatures again. We've got a lot of work to do once we're outside of the walls. 

"Captain Fiorenza, you can handle that?" Erwin commands me from the front, I nod in certainty. 

"Leave it to me." I tell him, I pat Daisy's neck and command her. "Daisy, left." Daisy immediately turn left, parting from the entourage. 

"Fio, go kick their asses!" Hange yell from behind me make chuckle and wave at them without turning around then I speed up my pace towards the titans. This distance is pretty far from our group, I could use a little of my magic. 

Less trees around here, so I use my air magic to fly around the titans to take their attention away from the group. 

_Yes, yes, follow me, fellas._

One of them is about 15 meters, the other is 20 meters and another one is 10 meters. Tall ass motherfuckers. I better kill them quick or I'll missed the group, but they better not waiting for me. I fly around once more before activate the invisible wall to separate them from each other. It will be too much work if they stand too close. I look around at the ground to make sure Daisy is hiding in a safe place where no titan can find her. If I use death magic, the group will see the black smoke appear, I don't want them to see it. 

Let's take down the tall one first. I form multiple sharp ices in my hands and aim them to the titan's eyes to blind it. The ice will make a deep wound in the eyes and will stay there for good minute to make the titan can't see anything. I fly around towards the titan's neck and immediately attack with my swords, perhaps too hard because the titan's head fly off to the ground. 

"Oopsies, sorry, i guess." I deactivate the illusion around the deceased titan and move to the second one. The 15 meters titan. It try to reach out its hands to me, I chuckle lowly. I cut its hands, it will takes one minute for the hands to grow again. I quickly aim the cable towards the eyes, blinding the titan and jump on to its head. I close my eyes and slowly lift my hand. I feel the vines under the titan grow, wrapped around the titan's body. I aim the vines to wrapped tightly around the titan's neck. I close my fist make the neck quickly snap in one second. I jump down and deactivate the invisible wall as well. 

I move to the last one. If I left this titan alone, the invisible wall will break soon and it will break free. I reach the ground, walk backwards before slowly deactivate the illusion wall. The titan immediately run to attack me but I open the ground beneath widely, the ground quickly swallow the titan until it reach its chest and I close it tight. I walk closer towards the titan, it open its mouth to catch me but I jump away and laugh. 

"Can't catch me~" I skipping around the titan and touch its skin. Hot! Burning! They have body temperature that higher than the humans. This is....interesting. Is it what makes their skin is so hard to cut with ordinary blade? If only Federico is here I could talk about it with him.

_No more think. Just kill._

I quickly cut its nape with my two swords and calling for Daisy. These titans will evaporate soon, I'm not going to stay and watch them evaporate. They're wasting my time. 

***

"Is it alright to send her alone to fight titans like that? There are no trees around." Isabel can't help but voice out the thought that clouding her mind. Hange turned around towards her and winked. 

"Don't worry about her, Fiorenza is the strongest soldier among us, she become the Special Squad captain for a reason. She even could take down ten titans in no time. You already saw how she move yesterday, right? She's magnificent." Hange said with so much proud in their eyes, Miche just chuckle a bit beside her. 

"She's a goddess, after all." He shortly say. Farlan frown and decided to ask. 

"Why you call her goddess?" Hange hummed. 

"Now that you are part of us, you should know that Miche could identify someone's real personality just by sniffing them and he said Fiorenza smells like a goddess. I don't know what's the reason but I believe she has a heart of a goddess." Hange rambled. 

"She has powers of a goddess. That's why she's amazing." Miche continue, Hange's eyes widen meanwhile Farlan and Isabel look at each other as they admire Fiorenza even more. Levi is quiet the whole time but he look at his behind to make sure Fiorenza is back to the line. He doesn't care about her but he just need to make sure that his squad's captain doesn't get killed. 

"Powers of a goddess? You mean she has more than one power? But what power did you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" Hange attack him with so many questions make Miche hiss in annoyance but decided to ignore Hange. 

"Even though, she's the strongest and also a captain but she shouldn't have disobey the rules." Erwin chime in from the front, Hange chuckle.

"Come on, Section Commander Erwin. Let the girl have her fun. She probably go outside to hunt for titans." Hange casually said. Erwin turn around and glare towards them.

"And that's why it's wrong. If she get killed, we'll lose our strongest soldier we ever have." He sharply said.

"Talking about me behind my back eh?" Fiorenza suddenly speak up from behind them. Right behind Levi. Levi slowly turn around to look at her but Fiorenza avoiding his stare as she wipe clean her swords. 

***

"Fiorenza!" Hange exclaims, make me giggle. They turn towards the others with their bright eyes twinkling.

"See? I told you, she's legendary." I speed up Daisy's pace to walk beside Hange's horse.

"So, tell me about the titans you attack." Hange ask with their eyes stare at me with deep curiosity.

"Well, three of them have different heights obviously. One is 20 meters, 15 meters and the other is 10 meters." I tell them, they still look at me waiting for me to say other things.

"How you manage to kill them without...get hurt?" Isabel ask me from behind. I grin widely and shrug my shoulders.

"I aim the cable towards their eyes to blind them and then I quickly cut their napes." I shortly explain, with half lie. "It's hard though because two of them surrounded me and there are not much trees around, I have to completely rely on this thing." I tap the equipment around my waist.

"Well, like I said, Fiorenza has her own speed in fight for titans." Hange speak up, I lowly chuckle and face forward. Erwin's words are still playing in my mind.

_And that's why it's wrong. If she get killed, we'll lose our strongest soldier we ever have._

Thank you for thinking of my safety, Erwin. But I'll be alright and safe, it's all of your safety that make me worry. I'm scared that I will never be able to help you fight titans and stop the war. If Erwin keep stopping me from going outside of the walls by myself and I can't find the other weakness spot that we could use for our advantage.

"Oh yeah! I just remember, the titan's skin. Their body temperature is burning almost like the sun's temperature. I think that's the reason why their skin is so hard to cut with ordinary blade, or maybe that's only their outer skin that is hard to cut but I'm not so sure." I tell them, Hange yell in excitement.

"I knew you have found something interesting about them." Their eyes look at me again and now their face is so close. "But put that aside, you touch their skin? How?" They shout out loud their questions, I hold their shoulders to calm them down.

"Calm down, Hange. It's just a theory alright?" Hange wiggles their body out of joy after hear the information. I ignore their question of how I could manage touch the titan's skin, that better left unsaid. 

"Captain Fiorenza, we'll talk about the information you just found at the headquarters." Erwin say without even turn towards me.

"Yes, sir." I shortly reply. This expedition will be a quite long journey.

**

Just like what I expected, rain falling down from the bright sky. The dark green cloak cover my head from the rain but the more we go further the harder the rain fall, wetting the cloak over me. I look up to the sky feel the droplets fall on my face, I smile and enjoying the feel of the water on my face.

"Look ahead or you'll bump into the others." That voice. I turn to look at Levi, I raise my eyebrow at him. He decided to talk now?

"Don't worry, my horse know where she's going." I reply before stroke Daisy's wet crest. 

"What a loyal horse." He say while look ahead, I follow where his eyes looking at and it fall on Erwin.

"You surprise me. I never thought you would join the Scout." I say, try to build a conversation with him. He stare at me before look away. He doesn't reply anything to me. I inwardly sigh, I should've not expecting any reply from him. 

Suddenly our line stop and the commander speak up.

"Cadets, we'll split up here. There are titans around us. We will split up then take care of the titans just like what we planned." Then our line split up into three big groups, Hange, Miche and my squads are included in one group led by Erwin. We were assigned as the left side group, meanwhile the commander's group is at the center. Fogs are everywhere around us, make it hard to see anything ahead from us. 

"Remember what you trained for, Daisy." I quietly whisper into her ear. I pull out my swords just incase a titan appear in front of us out of nowhere. 

"Eyes focus, ears up, cadets." Erwin commands. I look at Hange and they look back at me, worry visible in their eyes. I turn my eyes towards Miche and he hold no expression in his face.

"Miche, do you smell something in this rain?" I ask him but he shakes his head.

"I can't smell anything." He calmly tell me. I look around to find horrid expression in our comrades faces, they all are scared as well. I signal my squad members to stay close to each other and be on alert. We don't know what we will face in front of us. 

I have no choice, I pull the cloak lower covering my eyes, hiding my face from the others eyesight, I open my palms and begin to focus on feel the water in my hands. Every droplet could connect to another droplets that fall on to other surface, and I can feel that surface on my palm through the droplets. I pass all the surfaces, they are my comrades then far ahead of us, about 100 meters, I feel it. A titan, 15 meters tall. 

"Commander, 100 meters in front of us, there's a single titan, 15 meters tall." I immediately announce to Erwin as I open my eyes but still let my mind focus on the droplets.

"Everyone, swords up!" Only me who don't lift my swords because I feel another titans incoming, 5 of them, each 20 to 30 meters tall.

"Erwin! Another incoming. There are five, about 20 to 30 meters tall." I tell him again, his sharp bright blue eyes look at me with no emotion visible in them. I quietly gulp at his intense stare.

"How far are they?" He calmly ask me as our horses still run on the watery grounds.

"200 meters ahead from us." I inform him. He nods in understanding before turn his horse towards us make all of us stop at the sudden movement.

"Antonieta will follow me to the front meanwhile Hange squad and Miche squad will investigate at both sides. After you're done, go help the center group, we don't need to regroup here." All cadets shout in unison, accepting Erwin's command with no objection, not that they're allowed to protest anyway. I feel like Erwin just want me alone to follow him. The other squads already move to leave, so I turn towards my squad. I notice Levi's eyes are staring straight at someone behind me, I know he stares at Erwin. 

"Cadets." I call them and they immediately lift their hand to their left chest. "I will follow the section commander alone, I want half of you to join and help Hange's squad because their squad is lacking some members due to incident in pervious expedition, I trust Marcel to lead the group for Hange's squad." Marcel immediately answer out loud in the middle of this heavy rain. 

"And I want the others to go help the center group, I trust this task to.." I pause to look at Levi. Even though, he's new but Erwin trust his skills so much, that's what make him interested to put Levi into the Scout. I want to see if he can handle his task seriously. "..Levi. Prove what Erwin sees in you is true or I'll kick you out myself." I harden my stare at him. He maybe can disrespect me all he wants but in this kind of things, I'm the one in charge, I can't let it slide if he makes any mistake. The other members are whispering to each other but they didn't dare to protest, I know they all trust my judgement in person just like how they understand Erwin's judgement. 

"And remember, don't be scared to face the death." I tell them before let them move towards their tasks, Levi look back at me then lead his group away from us to the center group. Meanwhile I follow Erwin into the deep fogs. 

***

"Antonieta, you have unique skill that unexpectedly useful for us. How could you identify those titans?" Erwin ask without looking at me, his swords are up in alert pose but his posture is calm as always.

"I just...feel them in my hands." I tell him the lie, he just hum but sounds unsure of me. He didn't say anything further when he suddenly attack forward to a titan. The ground beneath me shake, telling me that titans are here. One finally appear in front of me and I immediately aim to the eyes, I cut the front neck and slit my swords through to the nape, cutting off the neck in instance.

"Antonieta! There's one more here." I jump on Daisy's back and go to where Erwin's voice coming from, Erwin stay at the ground and I notice he ran out of gas. A 30 meters titan towering over him.

"Stay back, Erwin. I'll take care of it." I stand on Daisy's back and aim the cable to the shoulder, the titan is about to capture me but quickly as light, I swing away and cut the hand. Then I aim the cable to the back of the head and immediately cut the nape. The titan fall to the ground with me standing at the back of its head. Erwin's face remain expressionless as ever.

I don't realise my water spell is activated because I feel someone is coming towards us, a human. Shorter than me. I widen my eyes when I identify who is the person. Levi. I immediately stand in front of Erwin, swords up to protect him. I finally see his silhouette, walking towards us but then he stops, and walk away. He wants to kill Erwin secretly with nobody is there to witness. This proves to me that he doesn't do his task properly, he left his groupmates to fill his dirty goal. He just show me his worth. 

"I know that he's planning to kill me." Erwin speaks from behind me. I lower my swords and turn around to face him. The rain still falling hard, but I don't feel the cold because the heat from killing the titan is still there.

"You know that he's joining the Scout to kill you, then why are you let him in? He will only put his squad members in danger." I ask him, Erwin's eyes never on me when he speaks. He look ahead, to behind me.

"To let him see." I stay quiet. To let him see what? Who we fighting to? How we lose our comrades just for the sake of killing titans and save the humanity? How he fail to keep his squadmates safe? How irresponsible he is? If that's what he mean and I better hope that Levi understands because if not, I will kill him with my bare hands. I don't care if he's a part of my squad, it's even more wrong in my eyes. He plan to kill Erwin then he has a death wish against me.

I look up to see Erwin, still with the same expression. I wonder, did Erwin feel the same pain I felt when we lose our comrades? Did he mourn too? Behind those stone cold face and those eyes, he must be suffer from all of deaths of our comrades but he never share it with us so how would we know? How would i know? If only Erwin decided to open his walls and let me in, maybe we could share the pain together. 

***

We immediately go to check on the center group's situation, I hope the situation is in control. I believe other squads are already there to help but when we arrive, it's not what we expect. Titans are everywhere, there are so many of them. What I fear happen, there are cadets get eaten by the titans. I pull the rein a little bit to slow down Daisy's pace. My comrades screams fill my ears. I see my squad members flesh get tear apart and that make my blood boil. Suddenly, I feel someone grip my fist. I turn to see Erwin's hand holding mine. I stare at him with wide eyes, before I could say anything Erwin let go of my hand.

I let go of Daisy's reins and aim the cable to the tree, I look down to see a titan below. 10 meters tall. I hold my swords, point it towards the eyes then let go of the cable make me fall directly to the titan's face with my swords stab to its eyes. I let the swords stay there and replace the swords. I stuck the cable to the titan's shoulders and jump down, I face the titan's neck then cut open the nape before I let go of the cable and jump to the ground. I start to order around to the cadets to attack the titans as much as they can. If we just stand and watch, we'll lose everything. I look around and squint my eyes, fogs are everywhere, maybe I could use this opportunity to use my death magic.

I run to hide behind the trees, I lean back to the tree and close my eyes. I open my palms to activate the water spell. Many surfaces I feel in my hands, I set aside the humans then focus on the titans.

"Death." As I open my eyes, the black smoke is already in front of me. I stretch out my hands to touch it, let it feel the titans in my hands.

"You feel them?" It just stare at me. I nod at it as a sign then the black smoke immediately disappear from me. I close my eyes again and feel it moves to kill the titans beneath my fingers. Spells flow out of my mouth naturally. So far, death have killed 10 titans but we have lose a lot of my comrades. I don't feel other titans in my hands, the others probably already kill them. I close my fist to make the black smoke disappear completely then let go of the water spell. I get out from my hiding behind my trees just in time to see Erwin walk pass me. Where is he going?

Levi's face appear in my mind. I immediately walk behind Erwin without him notice, I have to protect him. Even though Erwin is strong but Levi can do anything. Like i said before, I won't let him lay a finger on Erwin. Fogs slowly disappear while the heavy rain turn to mists, ahead of us I see a figure kneeling down next to a deceased titan, I immediately recognise the person as Levi. I look to the ground around him and lowly gasp, the corpses. The corpses are his friends. His friends get eaten by the titan that he just killed, I feel a hard punch in my heart. Isabel and Farlan...I feel my eyes water as I look at their dead bodies on the ground, then I remember Erwin want to make him see. Is this what he meant? Even though this is the reality that he has to accept but isn't this cruel to let him watch his friends die, just to make him understand? 

I slow my walk, to watch from afar. I wonder why Erwin approach him alone. I watch them have short conversation with each other then my eyes focus on his hand that hold on tight to the sword. He's about to attack Erwin! I tighten my grip to my sword and quickly run towards them, my sword clash with his and I cut his sword into half then hit his wrist with my sword's handle. His sword fall from his hand and I immediately catch that half sword then stab it to the ground. I glare my eyes at Levi and point my sword to his neck.

"Now you see it, right?" His cold grey eyes stare back at mine. The mourn, the tears in his eyes are so visible, almost make me weak in my knees to know that he's suffer from the pain of losing friends. My lips tremble but I steel myself to not cry in front of him. 

"Now you see which side to fight!" I scream at him. "You're so blinded with your hatred that you forget your real duty, you forget to save your friends, help your squad members!" That words must have hit him right to his heart as he look at me with wide eyes.

"Why? Why you want to kill a person who wants to bring the humanity back?" I yell at him even more. "Have you lost your mind? We have lost so much comrades including your friends, including the group that you led and all you care about is your stupid revenge. Where the fuck is your humanity?" As I shout, all in once fog disappear completely, and rain stops. I can see Hange and Miche standing not far from us and I could hear Miche whisper to Hange. "I told you she's a goddess." I ignore all of them as I still glare at Levi.

"You still don't understand how much pain we have to endure, the pain of their families sadness that we have to endure. I don't understand what Erwin sees in you and I never will." I still point my sword to him and I lightly press it to his neck. "You already prove to me that you're weak, that you don't belong in special operation, and I said before, I'll kick you out mysef if you fail but now I change my mind." I sharply glare at him. "If you still want to kill Erwin even after what happened today and I won't hesitate to kill you." I hiss at him. I feel Erwin grip my elbow but I don't budge, I mean what I said, I won't hesitate to kill him.

"Let's leave him to think, Antonieta." Erwin softly speaks to me. That is the first time he ever use that tone on me but I shake my head, tears streaming down my face. The pain in my heart is too much. It's not the pain of losing, it's the pain of regret. Regret that I can't help them with my powers, regret that I'm late to save them, regret that I feel so powerless. Regret that I leave the group to him, just for him to leave them to dead. No one will understand, because no one is me and that's what hurt the most.

"Answer me! Do you still want to stay with the Scout, promise to be responsible for every task that's given to you or you still want to do your main goal, which is to kill Erwin?" I ask him out loud, to let everyone know what he has been planning. He look at me, his eyes soften. Those grey eyes fill with tears. I understand the pain that he's been through because I've been there before and still there. I grip my sword tighter but I know in my heart, I just want to cry beside him. 

"I choose to— fight by your side." He finally answers. I press the sword to give his neck a little cut at the side, to let him know that I'm serious about what I said and I want his honesty, his red blood decorate the tip of my sword but I still push it to his neck. He immediately understands and put his fist to his heart.

"I swear to fight side by side with Survey Corps, to fight the titans and bring back the humanity." He say out loud, letting everyone know that he mean what he said. I let go of my sword and kneel in front of him, I rip a small cloth from my cloak and clean up the blood that dripping from the cut that I gave him. 

"I still don't believe you but I'll let you go this time, because of Erwin. If you did the same mistake again, just keep in mind, I won't hesitate to slit your throat." I whisper to him as I keep my focus on his cut. If I heal it, everyone will know about my power. 

Before he can reply anything, Erwin drop a file to the ground beside Levi. I look at the document and frown, what is that? Is there other thing that I didn't know other than Levi has a grudge against Erwin? 

"I know you're trying to steal the documents of Lang Company who have been planning to redirect the funds of the expedition to the Military Police but the documents in my hands are fake and the real one has been sent to Premier Dhalis Zachary. Lobov, the guy you worked for, is done." I widen my eyes and look up to Erwin's cold expression. Now I remember, that Lobov guy who is really against the stipulation of traders give their funds to the Survey Corps expedition for some unknown reasons. From his disagreement, some people begin to complain more to the government because they felt their wasting their money on us, the Scout Regiment, who they thought is useless taking care of the titans. Because of this, I give a good amounts of money to the traders, to cover the money that they lost. 

However, isn't that mean he let them join into Scout just to kill them? 

"Erwin-" Levi cut me off as he stand and face Erwin, I can see him balling his fists so tight. 

"All this time you knew, you knew we want to steal the documents and you just-" Levi lift his fist. Does he forget his promise? I reflexively stand up and grip his fist to stop him. I send him a look to warn him. I can see his eyes wavering as he look at me. 

"Don't do something that you'll regret. When you're regret, your life will feel dark and empty. All the choices you make will affect on the choices in the future. Don't regret." Erwin turns around to leave but then he stops. "We will still continue the expedition, go get your horses." He says before he walk away. I slowly let go of Levi's hand then turn away from him to look at Isabel and Farlan's corpses. Tears streaming down my face as a memory of Isabel's smile play at the back of my mind. 

" _Divine, if you're there, please answer me." I whisper in my mind._ " _Please bring them to life, you bring life so why you don't help them?_ " But I got no reply. I know divine only useful to heal and save someone who is on the verge of death, divine only can move by my command and I was too late to do it. If only I realise this a little earlier. If only I'm quick enough to save them. I crouch down, my fingertips lightly touch Isabel's hair.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. I look up to stare at the bright sky. 

"What Erwin said, half of it is right. All the choices you make right now will affect the choices in the future, don't do something you'll regret. However, there are things that are worth to feel regret for. You're a human after all, it's alright to have regrets. Just don't let that regret affect the way you live but let the regret strengthen you, shape you, build you up." I say, as I also letting the regret seeping in my heart. All of my regrets from past two years came back and tighten my heart make me hard to breathe but I know...I know I have to be strong even though the pain I feel is off limits. I briefly turn to look at Levi from the corner of my eye, found him watching me with still the same sad expression in his eyes. 

"Go back to the squad, cadet and tell them to wait for me." I order him. 

"But captain-"

"Didn't you hear what i said? Go back to the squad and tell them to wait for me." I snap at him. I don't know why I act so harsh right now but my mind feel so hazy and heavy from the emotional pain. Without say anything, Levi walk away. 

After I make sure he's far away enough, I close my eyes and lift my hand to command the ground to bury Isabel and Furlan's body. When I open my eyes, I see two stacks of soil. I put protection spell over their tombs so no one can touch or dig it.

***

As the expedition over, we go back to the Paradis island. Along the journey, Levi didn't say anything to me, Hange also didn't say anything ever since they found Flagon's corpse meanwhile Miche is quiet as usual. We bring back the cropses to the city to bury them. All the way through the town, some families keep asking about their sons and brothers but no one dare to say anything. How could we tell them that their family is dead? I pull the cloak over my head to cover my eyes that start to water. I feel someone walk beside me and I feel someone's fingers lace through mine. I look up to see Erwin stare ahead with serious expressions. Does he know what I feel? I squeeze his hand and keep lower my head to hide my tears.

My ears fill with the families crying and I can't help but cry harder. I can't take it anymore. I let go of Erwin's hand and speed up ahead from the group, towards where our headquarter is. I could hear my friends and commander voice calling for me from behind but I ignore their calls, Daisy run faster, her feet hit the ground hard make a loud noise. 

Arrive at the headquarter, I run to the officers house and cage myself inside my room. I kneel down, then take a deep breath. I want to try to build a communication between Federico and I. I really need him right now. I focus my magic to the maximum.

_Federico, please answer me._

I knit my eyebrows as I focus more harder to my magic.

_Federico, if you feel it, answer me._

Until I hear Federico's voice in my mind.

"Sis?" I cry harder.

"Rico.." I answer him, his voice getting more softer and full of worry.

"Sis, why are you crying?"

"Rico, I can't take it anymore. Please, come to the Paradis island. I need you." I tell him as I fall and sobbing on the floor.

"Okay, sis. Hold on, okay? There are so many things I want to discuss with you. I'll try to sneak in. Hold on tight." He try to calm me down. "Breath in and breath out. You are strong, sis. I know you are." I choke out from my sob.

"Promise, okay?" He sigh deeply.

"Yes, sis. Don't worry, I'll be there in no time. I gotta go before I get caught."

"Okay." I whisper before exhaustion take over me.

***

Hange ran into the officers house and went straight towards Fiorenza's room, Miche followed right behind them. Hange knocked on the door.

"Fiorenza!" They called out while keep knocking on the door. Erwin appeared behind Miche, his face doesn't show any worry but he also wanted to checking on Fiorenza.

"She doesn't answer." Hange whispered. Miche walked towards the door and tried to open it but Fiorenza already locked it, he knocked on the door.

"Fio, please open the door." Miche shouted, Hange gasped and looked at Erwin.

"W-What if she get panic attack?" Hange whispered. Erwin frowned.

"Does that happen often?" Miche shook his head.

"Not really. She only get panic attack when we came home from expedition, and that is not as bad as now." Miche explained to Erwin. Erwin immediately went towards the door then him and Miche shoved hard the door with their shoulders, the door fly open revealed unconscious Fiorenza on the floor, blood dripped from her nose. Hange screamed her name before approached her body and try to shake her awake, Erwin immediately carried her in his arms before they all run to the medical centre. Some of the cadets who have saw Fiorenza unconscious body, followed them to the medical centre to checking on her as well.

The medics immediately guided Erwin towards the patient room and he gently lay her down on the bed.

"I ask all of you to leave while we check on her." One of the medics said. Erwin nodded and told Hange, Miche and other cadets to stay back before he closed the door shut. Hange stayed in front of the door as they pacing back and forth.

"Hange, calm down." Hange stop pacing then face Miche.

"How could I calm down? She just fainted. This far more worse than when she had trouble breathing." Hange yelled at Miche, this is the first time the cadets see them so angry and worry. Suddenly, the commander appeared from the front door.

"How is she?" He asked directly to Erwin.

"The medic are checking on her." Commander Keith nodded in understanding.

"After she feel alright, we have to send her back to her home." Hange head snapped up and they walked towards the commander.

"With all due respect, Commander Sadith. I object with your decision. Captain Fiorenza have no family, all she has is Daisy, her horse that she grew up with. We are all she has now. I want her to stay with us. She is our strongest soldier, the best leader I've ever seen, I don't see the reason why we have to send her home." Hange said with serious expression on their face. After heard what Hange said, Erwin feel like he has to step forward and backed Hange up, because Fiorenza is his best subordinate and he can't lose her just like that. Not when he start to care about her.

"I stand with cadet Hange. I won't let you send Fiorenza back to her home. I believe we can help her get through everything. I can guarantee that this won't happen again in the future. She is my subordinate, and our best reliable soldier, she is my responsibility. I and her comrades, will try our best to calm her down and help her. So, please." Erwin said before he bowed low his head to the commander, Hange and Miche followed him in suit and also other cadets in the room. Everyone is try to make her stay with them.

The commander deeply sighed and told them to lift their head up, he finally give in and decided to not send Fiorenza home. Hange's face grow into a big smile of relief. Erwin saluted to the commander before the commander walked out of the medical centre.

***

Levi has been doing his punishment, feeding the horses. He huffed in annoyance as he felt dirt around him. He's not at the headquarter field so he doesn't know what happen at the place. As he reach Daisy's cage, he stared at her before feed her the grass. Daisy softly neigh as a thank you to him but Levi doesn't understand so he just ignore her. When he lifted his head, he noticed a paper glued on the Daisy's cage door.

_After feed her grass, please give her, her favorite apple. The apples are in the box, next to her food box. Thank you so much._

_Sincerely, Fiorenza ^^_

Levi's face split into a chuckle. Levi find her care for her horse is quite endearing. Levi remember one of Fiorenza's friends say that she has a heart of a goddess. Maybe it's true, she has a heart of a goddess and has eyes of blue fire, he still remembers how the captain glare at him as she cut the side of his neck. Levi chuckle again, completely forget that he's cover in dirt. He absentmindedly touch the bandage on his neck. 

She is so fierce. 

After he fed the horses, he sat for a while at outside of the barn. Two cadets pass in front of him, they completely ignored him as they talked about Fiorenza who are about to get send home because of she suddenly fainted in her room after she get panic attack. 

They will send her home? 

Levi stood up from the chair and run to the cadets house to clean himself. Suddenly he has an urge to see her. He asked here and there to the cadets about where Fiorenza is and they pointed him towards the medical centre. Arrive at the centre, he found Erwin and Fiorenza's friends sit on the chair. Probably waiting for her. Levi awkwardly look away from them and leaned against the wall.

"Is there something you need from medical centre?" Erwin spoke up. Levi stared at him for a while before turn away.

"I just want to see Fiorenza." He said lowly. Three of them looked at him with wide eyes, even including Erwin is also surprise.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :  
> \- Attack On Titan's characters are not owned by me but owned by Hajime Isayama  
> \- The storyline include Attack On Titan storyline a bit.  
> \- This story consists major spoiler.

Hange is the one who walked closer to him and put the back of their hand against his forehead, Levi clicked his tongue before slap their hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I think you're sick." Hange casually told him make Levi glared at them.

"That's surprising, after how you disrespect her at the dining hall." Miche spoke up, his cold eyes stared Levi's face. Levi looked away, acted as if he doesn't heard what Miche said. 

"Is there something going on between Levi and Fiorenza?" Erwin decided to ask, Miche just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fiorenza said he ever stole her bag." Levi figured she would tell them about that. Erwin hummed, suddenly interested about what happened between them. Before they could take the conversation further, they heard a scream from Fiorenza's room.

***

_When I open my eyes, I'm at the center of the city. The people walk past me, running in panic towards the harbor. They're running away from the titans who are destroying the city and eat all people that they encountered. I watch in silence, unable to move._

_Suddenly, the ground shake again, more harder than before. Then another titan get through, destroying the gate of wall Rose. I observe the titan's appearance, all-encompassing layer of plated, armor-like segments of hardened skin. This is none other than the armored titan. The strongest and powerful of all nine titans. I read from history book that the hardened skin is to protecting the titan's body, that's what make this titan as the strongest one._

_I heard people's scream of terror intensified behind me. People more pushing each other to run away and get inside the ship. Meanwhile myself, still unable to move and save them. All of sudden, my powers are gone. I'm powerless. Without my powers, I'm nothing. I scream out loud, hoping for my powers to come back, hoping for myself to get free from this restrain. I scream with all my might. Scream for my father, for my mother, for my brother, for everyone in this world._

***

I wake up from my dream when I feel my body shaken by someone, I open my eyes and look up to see Hange's face in front of me. "It's alright." They softly whispers in my ear. My body trembling, the shock from the dream make me completely unable to move. Hange hug me tight, rocking both of us back and forth. My wide eyes stare at the ceiling as I recall back the dream. It's just felt like my previous dream, so real, is that another vision? I finally choke up into a sob as I lift my hands to hug Hange back. 

"I can't save them. I can't save the people. I'm so useless." I scream while cry. I keep chanting the words as Hange try to calm me down. I still can feel the shock from the nightmare, this dream, I can't forget about it. The people's screams still glued in my mind, I can hear their voices, scream of help, scream of terrified, image of them get eaten by the titans. My body tremble even more as I keep replaying the dream in my head. 

"It's all my fault. I couldn't save them. I'm too late to save them." I sob into Hange's shoulder. 

"Shh, shh, it's not your fault, Fiorenza." I shake my head forcefully, denying what they said. Because it's true, everything is my fault. If only I realise fast enough that the Titans are attacking the center squad, I would've save them. I could have save our comrades, our friends, my squad members who trust their whole life to me. I grip Hange's shirt tightly, don't want to let go. In times like this, I want to feel comfort, anything that can make the pain in my heart gone. I feel someone sit on the bed, next to me and they put their hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Miche, gently stroking my hair. 

"You will be alright. It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." I ball my fist tightly. Tears are still streaming down my face. 

"You should take more rest." Someone speaks up from behind Hange, I turn to them and see Erwin's stern stare towards me, I shake my head. No, I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to see that dream again. 

"Fiorenza, time to take your medicine, alright? And I ask four of you to exit this room immediately, the patient need to rest." I shake my head even harder and hold on to Hange's waist tightly. 

"No, no, don't leave me!" I scream as I sob again. The medics try to pull me away from Hange but I hold on to their shirt. Until suddenly, I feel a small stab at my left arm. My mind grow hazy and my eyesight gets blurry.

"Don't leave me..." I whisper before the darkness take me in. 

***

Hange watched with agitation as the medic injects a drug into her arm, Fiorenza movements slowed down and her head fall back on to the pillow before she whispered, "Don't leave me." Miche looked at Fiorenza's sleeping face and he wiped the tears from her cheek, he stood up straight then patted Hange on the shoulder before silently walked out of the room. 

Hange gently held her hand and turned to looked at the medics. "Is it alright if I watch over her here? She might need me or—" but the medic cut them off with shook their head. 

"We allow visit when the patient is calm enough." The medic told them. 

"I promise I won't do anything, I just want to makes sure she's alright." Hange pleaded, but the medics still refuse. Erwin gripped their arm and pulled them back. 

"It's alright, Hange. Let the medic do their job, trust them." Hange slouched their shoulders in defeat before follow Erwin out of the room. Walk past Levi, the two only stare at him then leave him leaning against the door threshold. 

Levi decided to stop the medics when they're about to walked out of the room. 

"May I know what happened to her?" Levi asked. His face showed no expression but inside he felt uneasy after witnessed Fiorenza's screaming and begging to not leave her alone. She must be getting nightmares these whole times when she got back from expedition. Thinking about that, Levi can understand the amount of pain and the traumas she got from watching her comrades and squad members die under her leadership. She must be blaming herself a lot. Levi wanted to make sure what she suffers is not bad as it seems. 

"Patient suffers from heavy stress, the nightmares she got are from the trauma. It's affected on her breathing, suffocating her and caused her to fainted due to lack of air in her brain." The medics explained to him. So it is that bad. He looked towards her, watching her calmly breathing as she sleeps. 

"Can I stay here? She's my squad captain, as her squad member, I'm—" But just like what they did to Hange, they refuse and ask him to step out of the room before they close the door and walk away. There's no window to see how she's doing. 

_What if she get nightmare again? What if there's no one to calm her?_

Levi decided he want to stay sit in front of her room, to protect her. He felt like it's his duty as her squad member to keep his captain safe and he felt guilty after what he did and said to her. He have no good history in interacting with people, he doesn't know how to act with people. Farlan and Isabel are the only people he can be close with because they have the same goals but now that they're gone. Levi has nothing. The only thing left is raging need of revenge to the titans. After he saw his friends dead bodies lie on the ground, being eaten by the abnormal titan, Levi felt something snap in him. Emotions and pain are the only things he think of as he slice the titan with his swords until the titan fall to its death. Those emotions are also the one that drove him to kill Erwin, if it wasn't for his captain, Erwin probably get hurt by his sword. Or not, since that guy is full of surprises. He still feel annoyed with what Erwin had done to him but he can see Erwin's burning passion to defend the humanity behind that cold face. From that moment, he decided he will follow Erwin's leadership. He will trust Erwin. 

He will also trust his captain, he will follow everywhere she goes and everything she told him to do. He will protect her with his life, just like the way she protects Erwin, that's what a good subordinate will do. And that's the only thing he can do to pay back for the short care she gave to Isabel and Farlan. 

Then he think back to his captain's crystal-like blue eyes glared at him as she yell all the words she's been building up inside her, to him. From her words, Levi can understand she suffers from deep guilt stored inside her heart. She also have the same emotions he felt when he lose his friends. Does she keep that guilt in her heart for a long time? From the third time they met, the way her eyes sharpen when she look at people fighting on the street. Levi felt she's different, she's different from Paradis people. It felt like she wasn't born in Paradis. 

That was 5 years ago. Levi chuckled and pushed his hair back, he think back to when she gave him that crystal. The crystal that have the same color as her eyes. He still keep it in his pocket, he didn't want to sell it away. Farlan and Isabel didn't know about that. If they know, Farlan maybe already secretly stole it from him and sell it. But he doesn't want anyone to know that he has a rare crystal in his hand. For him, it's his precious possession, he felt like he want to keep it as a memory of a girl who shamelessly call his eyes pretty.

Blue. The blue color, remind him of the sky. The view that he always wanted to see since he was little. When the first time they got out of the walls and he look at the bright blue sky, all he could think of is her eyes and that make him mindlessly smile. Those fierce blue eyes, captivating him and attracting him closer to her. Is it possible to like someone even though you have little interaction with each other? But now, that she is his captain, he want to continue this sweet feelings to see where it will bring him. 

***

2 days later, I walk out of the medical centre with a big smile on my face. Surprisingly, I don't get any nightmares these past couple of days, I close my eyes and let myself take in the fresh air. Isolating myself inside the patient room of medical centre somewhat suffocating me but I feel more relaxed than before. I walk down the steps towards the assembly field to see the cadets are training hand to hand combat, some are trying to improve their vertical maneuvering skills and some are practicing with the swords. I notice Erwin stand at the field, watching the cadets sparring with each other. I immediately jog up towards him and cheerfully greet him. 

"Good morning, Erwin." After our short conversation in the medical centre yesterday, he let me call him by his first name, so here I am. Yesterday, he just talk about how I should start caring about my mental health and how I should rely more to Hange and Miche for my emotional support. He is right, though. I should start to learn to rely on the people around. Being the crowned princess, the whole time I was taught to be the person my people rely on but I forgot that I also must have someone to rely on, for myself. 

Looking stern as always, Erwin reply my greet but he fully face me. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly. He's been using that tone lately, I have to get used to this side of Erwin. 

"I'm feeling great, to be honest." I tell him with a bright grin on my face. Erwin just smile slightly before turn back to his cold expression. Wish I can portrait that small smile. 

"That's good. It's nice to have you back, Captain Fiorenza." He tell me. "Now, you should go check on your squad members, especially Levi. I feel like you have an unfinished business with him." Erwin say as he turn his gaze towards the group who practice with their swords, and I can see Levi is there as well. Right. He disobeyed my order at the expedition, he can be rude to me all he wants but he can't just disobey his captain, that's already breaking the rules. 

"Go easy on him. After all, he's the one keeping an eye on you day and night outside of your room." I snap my head towards Erwin as I widen my eyes. Did I heard that right? 

"Pardon?" I say quite out loud. Erwin just nod before walk away to check on other cadets. Oh no! He can't just walk away from me after telling me that information. Erwin is not the type of a person who would lie about something like that, so it's true then? Not that I'm happy to hear that, I feel bothered because of that. Yeah, bothered. I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head before walk towards the group of cadets who practice their swords. Some of them notice my presence and salute to me before continue their practice. 

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Marcel yell from the other side of the field. He doesn't have to yell like that to be honest but oh well. I just smile at him and make 'okay' sign to let him know I'm doing alright. He salute to me before turn away. I look towards Levi who already stare at me and I slowly walk to where he stands. 

"Cadet Levi." I sternly say, crossing my arms on my chest. Levi lower his sword and salute to me. That's surprising. He— Who— How? I let out a fake cough to hide my surprise. 

"Yes, captain." He say in a straight tone. I narrow my eyes at him. 

"What are you doing?" I ask, for a second he frown but still answer to my question. 

"Practice with my sword, captain." I chuckle. Yeah, I can see that. I wave my hand towards Griffin to dismiss him and gesture him to find another partner. Levi watch his partner walk away and he face me. Looks like he's getting close to other cadets already, that's good to know. 

"I don't think you need a practice with that." I briefly look at the sword in his hand. "I already see how skilled you are when you swing it to attack your section commander." I loosely say, I see a flicker of emotion in his eyes but its gone as it appears. I don't know why I want to shake his feathers. He stay quiet. I bet he doesn't know what to say. There's nothing to say to that sentence anyway. 

"I came here to take you away.." I pause as I sigh and look around the corps headquarter. Then I look up to the sky to find the sun is high up. "To give you, your deserved punishment. You disobey my order to be a leader at the expedition and you fail to look after your group members, instead you do something else, something like a criminal would do." I continue, I see him ball his fist. That's the only reaction he can give? 

"Yes, captain." He whisper slowly. 

"I heard Erwin gave you a punishment to feed the horses and clean the barn, is that correct?" He look at me with no expression. 

"Yes, captain." He reply. I smirk again. 

"Did you feed my lovely Daisy her favorite apples?" He look away from me. 

_Don't look away when you're talking to your captain, Levi._ I clear my throat to gain his attention then he turn his stare towards me. 

"Yes, captain." He curtly say. I dramatically sigh, this is boring. He doesn't give me any rude remarks or something. All he say is yes captain, it's like that's the only vocabulary he has. I'm already used to his rude behaviour now, that I rather see him act that way than act this stiff. 

"Do you want to know what's your punishment, Levi?" He look around my face, those dull grey eyes. The pretty eyes. I need to stop calling his eyes pretty, that is so inappropriate of a captain like me.

"Yes, captain." Did someone tell him to act like this? I feel like I want to cut his head off for keep answering me like that. Did Erwin told him to answer me like this? I appreciate him calling me captain and have some respect for me but I don't want my squad members to act this stiff towards me. 

"Stop answer me that way or I'll double up your punishment." I glare at him, he look around before sigh. 

"Captain, you're a pain in the neck." He sharply say make me snort in laughter. There he is. Rude but still call me captain. Just like how I wanted. 

"Alright. The sun is high up. I want you to run around the headquarter grounds." Levi widen his eyes a little then look at the headquarter's wide grounds. He visibly gulp. 

"Now, captain?" I roll my eyes at him. 

"No, when pigs can fly then you can run." I sarcastically reply. He frown at me before sigh when he realises I was being sarcastic. He slowly run, run towards the headquarter's main door before start his running. I quickly jog to the barn and take Daisy out. I decided to follow him from behind to monitoring him. 

"Keep running until I tell you to stop, don't you dare stop or I'll make you miss your lunchtime." I order him. 

"Yes, captain." He shout out loud. 

***

In the end I make him missed his lunchtime but definitely not on purpose. I just realise it, the medics gave me a lot of vitamins so I don't feel tired or hungry but I'm sure Levi is really hungry now. I bet the cadets are starting with practicing since the very morning so it makes sense why he feels tired. We reach the backyard of the headquarter. 

"Cadet. You can stop now." Levi stops running and panting heavily. I sigh, I wish he break the rules and tell me that he's tired, with that I can give him some mercy and let him go eat his lunch. 

"Get on Daisy, quick." He look up to me and stand straight. 

"No thank you, captain." I raise my eyebrow at him. He still want to act tough now? 

"Cadet. I can see you're going to pass out any minute now. Get on Daisy's back." I say as I shoot him a sharp stare make him sigh in defeat and get on Daisy's back, behind me. I shake Daisy's reins and she immediately run towards the frontyard of the headquarter. Some cadets are continue their practices meanwhile some are sent to the city to monitor the situation and makes sure the titans don't get close to the city. 

I see Hange and their squad members take down the gas supplies and swords from the baggage wagon, the supplies must be from wall Sina because I heard from wall Rose and Maria are lack of supplies. Titans have not infiltrate the island yet and we already lack of supplies. How weird. 

Levi immediately get down from Daisy then he stretch out his arm to help me jump down from Daisy's back. I chuckle lightly at him. This is the first time, I hold his hand. Rough but gentle. At least, he's being a gentleman. 

"Follow me to the dining hall." Levi stops in his steps. 

"But captain..." I shush him before gesture him to folllow me to the dining hall. 

As expected, the dining hall is empty, only the sounds of kitchen utensils cling clang at the kitchen. They must be busy making dinner and the meal for lunch probably already up since it's been 30 minutes after lunchtime. I feel bad for Levi so I told him to sit down at the dining table while I go in to the kitchen to cook something for him. Something that can bring his energy back. 

I greet the workers inside the kitchen and they immediately greet me back. I look inside their storage to find many good food ingredients with lots of nutritions. I take brown rice, a corn, and a couple of eggs.

"If you don't mind I take and cook these?" One of the workers look at me and gently smile, she nod and helps prepare another ingredients that I need then also prepare the cooking pot for me to use. I'm gonna make brown rice porridge with boiled eggs for Levi. From the health book that I used to read, brown rice is more healthier than white rice and the protein from eggs is good to bring back energy. I think of Levi's thin body proportion as I stir the porridge inside the pot. But he has sturdy posture, fit for a soldier. It's just his body is thin, it gives advantage for him swinging around freely while fighting titans but a disadvantage for energy.

As I finish prepare his late lunch, I take two bananas and a bread for him, from the cupboard and also an apple for me, as my lunch. I put everything on the tray and politely thank the workers then walk out of the kitchen. I notice Levi is still sitting at the same spot, I chuckle, he really listen to me now. Like a trained cat. I put the tray in front of him and sit across from him.

"Here's your lunch." I tell him as I take a bite of my apple. Levi look at me with wide eyes and frown.

"This is for me?" He ask me, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Of course, cadet. You missed your lunch. An important rules in my book, never missed your meal even just once." Even though I'm guilty as charged, a person who always skips lunch or breakfast but Levi will never know that. He stare at his lunch for a while before start to dig in. He take the bread then dip it into the porridge. That's an interesting way to eat bread.

I really enjoy watching him eat until I forgot to bring him water, I immediately stand up from my seat and walk to the other side of the dining room then take two cups of water. I put the cup next to his plate and back to sit across from him.

"It's nice to see someone eat the meal you cook. Even watching you eat, just make me full." I chuckle, Levi look at me with his expressionless eyes while chewing on his food. Why he looks adorable while eating? 

_Stupid attraction makes me think of stupid things._

Suddenly I felt my heart tremble. There's something outside. Something is coming closer, I can feel it. My brother. I stand up and leave Levi who still eat his lunch then run out from the building to see a carriage pull up into our headquarter's ground. My heart beating so fast as I feel my brother presence inside the carriage, even though he doesn't show his face yet but I know that's him.

I watch as he slowly step out of the carriage. The cadets surrounding the place to see who is the unexpected guest. My heart leap in my chest as I see my brother standing next to the carriage and looking around searching for me.

"This person is looking for captain—" The person didn't finish his sentence as I run towards my brother and hug his waist tightly. Tears flowing out of my eyes again as the memories of painful deaths that I witnessed play again in the back of my mind.

"Federico.." I whisper to his chest. I feel he press a light peck on top of my head.

"Long time no see, queen." He playfully whisper. I giggle. That nickname, he used to give me the nickname when we were little, after he find out that one day I will be a queen. He never missed a day without calling me queen in every chance he get. Oh how I miss those days.

"Fiorenza, who is this gentleman right here?" I heard Hange exclaim from behind me. I open my eyes widely before quickly push myself from the hug, I turn around to see wide eyes looking at us. Right. They know I don't have a family so it will be suspicious if I suddenly say he's my brother.

"Oh I'm Fiorenza's—" I slowly step on his foot while delicately side-hug his waist, pretend to look like I'm madly in love.

"He-He's my fiancé.." Federico freeze. His hand go to my back and pinch my skin harder, I slightly flinch then give his back a hard slap.

' _Just pretend, idiot. I'll explain later._ ' I whisper in my mind.

' _You better have a makes sense explanation about this._ ' He whispers back in my mind.

He fake giggle as he wraps his arm around my shoulder affectionately. "Yeah, I'm her beloved fiancé." Emphasis on the fiancé word as if he's mocking me. I forgot that this sweet brother of mine is a pain in the ass. Hange claps as they delightfully smile with eyes sparkle.

"Why you didn't tell me that you have a fiancé? Oh my. You guys looks so good with each other." I freeze. Wait what? No one really can see the similarities between us? I look at Federico's dirty blond hair. Yeah, maybe that's why they bought on the lie. 

"You two even have matching blue eyes. You destined to be with each other." I nervously chuckle, I can see Federico cussing and cringing in his mind, even though I don't use mind reader but I still can see him do that.

"Anyways, I want to talk with Federico alone, at the river, so please excuse us." I frantically say before immediately pull Federico's hand and run away as fast as I can from them. The embarrassment is too much.

"Sis, wait, slow down." Federico yell from behind me. I slowly stop in front of him and he heavily panting as he leaned against a tree.

"That was really embarrassing!" I scream while pacing in front of him.

"You think I don't feel embarrassed? I could feel my face will explode any minute!" He scream back as he still panting.

"But that's the only way so they won't be suspicious of us." I say after I take in a deep breath. We both continue walk towards the river.

"So what was the reason?" I deeply sigh.

"I told them I don't have a family. I told them my family is dead and I live alone. That's why." I tell him, Federico visibly face palm and scratch his cheek as a sign of him feeling annoyed.

As we reach the riverbank, we sit on the big rocks while watching the water flow. Sometimes there would be fish showing themselves on the surface then they went back down. The sun is heading to the west, meaning the night time is closer. I look at Federico who still watch the water, occasionally chuckle when he saw a fish.

"So, how was Marley? What is it like? Are the people nice to you? Did they treat you well?" Federico's blue eyes turn towards me then he sigh as he push his hair to the back.

"They treat me well, yeah. I'm their citizen after all. But the history books are right, Marley keep the titans with them. I saw the titans that they stole and I saw how they make those titan serums." I widen my eyes and fully face him.

"Titan serum? T-The one that King Fritz take from Ymir and give it to other Eldians to formed them into titans?" He nod then frown.

"All the titans that coming towards the Paradis walls are from them. They keep the titan as if they're pets, sis. They're crazy." He exclaims. I look to the ground as I think about all those titans that my comrades and I encountered, the titans who eat and killed my comrades, they all are from Marley?

"Why would they do that?" I mumble, Federico shakes his head.

"They still have a grudge against Eldia, from what I see. They keep telling each other and other citizens in Marley that Paradis people are evil. I won't blame them, Eldia have been doing them wrong since years ago." I deeply frown.

"But that was years ago, as you said. Right, I won't tolerate what Fritz have done but Paradis people are completely clueless about what's outside the walls. They don't even know who is Marley. They are oblivious about their past, they don't even know that there are titans inside the walls." I protest, Federico narrow his eyes and shakes his head.

"What do you mean they're completely clueless?" I send him a sad look and deeply sigh.

"I ever try to talk about the world outside of this walls with some of my cadets, they all didn't believe it. They thought the world outside this walls are just plain with nothing but just trees and grass and titans, and whatever I talked about is just a hallucination. They live in isolation. No one has ever go outside the walls except the Survey Corps. This people, I feel like someone already erase their memories of the world and keep the country's past as a secret." Federico stay quiet in thought. I feel bad for this people who have never seen the beauty of outside world, they're scared to go out because of the possibilities of titans will caught them. Is that what it feels like to live in isolation and fear?

"I feel there is someone who can possibly do that." I look at him and gesture him to tell me.

"It's just a hunch, sis. But do you remember our grandfather ever talk about the family who run away from Auhirenth Kingdom and no one ever found them?" I nod.

"The Reiss family? The Kingdom's official advisory council who betray the royal family?" He nods. 

"They have ability to bring back memories but also an ability to erase memories." I gasp, finally understand what he mean.

"You mean they're hiding here?" He nod with certainty.

"I believe it so, sis. The King's probably come to know about the family and use their ability to mass erase the memories of the Paradisan." He say before sigh and look up to the sky.

"This stopping the war and fix the humanity thing really exhaust my brain." I lightly chuckle and turn towards the river, I lift my forefinger and water rise up to my command, I wiggle my fingers to turn the water into different shapes. I just want to put an easiness to my mind after that heavy conversation. Suddenly a single fire clash with the water, make it turn into white smoke. I open my mouth in surprise and look at Federico who already laugh at me. I take a scoop of water with my magic and aim it to him, soaking his head and his shirt. It's my turn to laugh.

"Sis, this is a new shirt!" He whines. I stick out my tongue in a mocking way to him.

"You're more expressive when you live here, sis." I smile as I dry him up with the wind.

"Yeah? That's just your imagination, I'm not that expressive." He chuckles.

"Trust me, sis. You're way more expressive here than at the Kingdom. You're looking so free here." He tell me and I frown as I look at the ground. Free huh?

"What's wrong? I know you call me here is not only because of Marley." I slowly nod and stare at him.

"I have lost a lot of comrades and squad members in our expedition a week ago. It's been...2 years. 2 years, I've been watching all of my comrades died because of titans. I used to think that I can handle the pain, I would forget the pain but I still can hear their scream in my ears, calling for help, not ready to die. I feel so powerless, even with my human strength can't save them from death. The guilt is eating me away." I tell him. I feel a tear streaming down from my left eye and reach up my hand to wipe it.

"I don't know for how long I have to do this. I really want to go home and tell mother that I can't do this. More people will die under my hands." I sob. Federico immediately jump down from the rock he's sitting then sit beside me and hug me tight.

"Sis, hey, its not your fault they died. Its the titans. Don't blame yourself like this. I know you're suffering because you can't use your powers in front of everyone but please, sis, this is not your fault. Everyone's deaths are not your fault." Federico whisper into my ear as I sob into his shoulder.

"I just want this to end soon." I mumble between my sobs.

"I feel like the war is not going to happen soon. The Marleyans are planning something but I can't get more information out of them." He say. I bite my bottom lip and cling on this his jacket even more.

***

"This is too bad.." Whined a cadet as the group of cadets walked past Levi.

"Captain Fiorenza got a fiance, is that mean she's going to get married soon?" Said another cadet in the group, make Levi stopped in his steps. He turned around to watched them walk away while discussing about Fiorenza engagement news.

"Probably. If she's going to get married, why join in the Scout? She should've stay at home and build a family with him." Then one of the cadets sighed. 

"I was about to tell her that I like her.." The cadet's shoulder slouched and the others start patting his back. 

"Her fiance looks wealthy, it's probably an arranged marriage." Their discussion faded as they walk more far away from where Levi stand. Captain will get married? Is that why she was sprinted out from the dining hall? Because she knows her fiance is coming here to see her? People said when two people are fated there's one single red string connecting them. The other one would feel it when their other half is closer to them. Is that what she felt? 

Levi frown and continue to walk out of the building door, to outside where he facing the assembly field. Why would he bother to think about that? Her engagement is not his problem. It's time for him to let go off his attraction towards her, he should've known her care for him earlier is because he's her squad member and captain Fiorenza is known for her deep care towards her squad members. He shouldn't have expecting something from her. Levi reach into his pants pocket and gently caressed the crystal. Should he give it back to her? No. She gave it to him, so that's his not hers anymore.

Levi look up to see Hange approached Erwin and Miche who just arrived from their patrol around the city inside Wall Rose. Levi walked closer and heard Hange shouted in excitement,

"You guys! I got big news for you! Our lovely Fiorenza is engage." They squealed. Erwin looks really taken aback meanwhile Miche was just surprised.

"Where did you get that information from?" Miche asked. Hange put their hands to their back and swayed from side to side.

"Her fiance is here to visit her and they're catching up with each other at the river, hmmmmm, you should've look at how they look at each other. They're so in loovee!" They squealed again. Is that so? They're in love? Good for her then. Guess that's not an arranged marriage, it's an engagement based from love.

Levi is about to turned away from them to continue his practice but he felt someone pulled his arm and he turned around to see Hange gripped his arm.

"What?" Levi curtly asked.

"Follow us. Let's go see Fiorenza and her fiance." Hange started to pull him to where Erwin and Miche stand.

"You're close to her so I bet you want to know what her fiance looks like." Hange exclaimed. Levi rather not want to see what Captain's fiance looks like. Erwin is quiet the whole time but he follow Hange to the road towards where the river is meanwhile Miche is visibly curious about Fiorenza's fiance, then Levi, he just let Hange pulled his arm. He felt like he can't fight them off, Hange is strong when they are in full energy.

They stopped at behind the trees near the river and they see two people hugging each other on a big rock. Levi recognise that back, that's Captain and the man beside her, Levi try not to frown at what he see but they really look in love. Hange lowly squeals.

"Look how close they are. They probably reminiscing the old days before Fio join the training corps." Suddenly Levi think of the question that one cadet said,

"If she's engaged, why she decided to join the Scout?" Levi asked then Hange and Miche turned towards him. Hange shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably that's their promise to each other? If the boyfriend let Fiorenza join the Scout then she will marry the boyfriend?" Hange stated. Then they all turn towards Fiorenza to see her and her fiance stare into each other's eyes while they're talking. That stare. Levi remembered that time when she looked into his eyes and whispered a short compliment to his eyes. At that time he felt so starstruck, he froze for a minute because her blue eyes are so beautiful like a crystal. He should have stop thinking about that before he will fall deeper. Erwin decided to turn around.

"We should just leave them alone. This is a waste of time." Erwin sternly said before walk away. Hange quietly whined but eventually follow Erwin with Miche behind them. Levi take a one last look at Fiorenza and her fiance before also walk away.

***

"You feeling better now?" Federico ask as he pull back from the hug, I slowly nod.

"I have to be strong to continue this." Federico nod and lift up his fist while purses his lips.

"You can do this, sis!" He try to cheer me on, I laugh out loud and give his shoulder a hard shove.

"You're such a dork." I say as I reach up to pinch his cheeks. He adorably smile as he accept the pinches. Federico love when someone pinches his cheeks since he was a kid, he loves to be cooed at.

"Anyways, I have one more thing to talk with you." He then attentively look at me.

"What is it?" I look around to the trees to make sure no one is eavesdropping on us.

"I need more information about the titan's weaknesses but here's a thing, the section commander won't let me get out of the walls. I want to go to our kingdom to take your notes. I want to find at least one more weakness about titans so I could help the Scout." I tell him. Federico lean back and look to the distant in thought.

"It's been a long time since I read the notes, and how stupid of me to not bring it but sis," He scoot closer to me. "There are two things that I remember. One, titan's inside skin is so tender, so it's easy to cut them open from the inside but I'm telling you this doesn't mean I allow you to jump into their body." I smirk at him make him sigh in annoyance and send me a look. 

"Sis! I know you're a very reckless so please don't. If you fail, you'll die." He shout at me, I roll my eyes at him and wave my hand.

"The death never bother me anyway." I casually say. 

"Sis!" He sharply look at me. I huff and nod.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't do it." I pout. "I guess.." I quietly mumble make him hisses at me.

"and two, titans are weak at their heels. You can slice the tendon at the back then they'll fall, it will take 5 minute for it to heal so you have to be quick to cut their nape." He states in very detailed. These informations could be useful for me but if I told the others they would grow suspicious, so how should I tell them?

"I can tell you're contemplating right now." He say before chuckle.

"I don't want to look suspicious in front of them." I sigh before pinch the skin between my eyebrows.

"You maybe should ask again for permission to go outside of the walls to your section commander, he probably will let you go if you ask." I bite inside of my left cheek.

"You think so?" He nods in certainty.

"I think so, sis. I think you're already proven enough to him that you're strong to defeat those titans, alone." I chuckle.

"I mean I'm not called as the strongest soldier and become the captain of special squad for nothing." He widen his eyes at me.

"Sis, I know you're strong but dammnn, they're really love your power and strength huh," I laugh as I shrug my shoulders.

"I wonder if I join too, what would they call me?" He scratches his chin in thought.

"Strongest soldier 2.0, Captain Fiorenza's fiance." I tease him and he visibly cringes.

"I've had enough of this fake fiance thing, you could've just told them that I'm your friend or something, other than fiance." He wave his hands around to point out his irritation, make me giggle.

"Sorry, I got no time to think so that's the only thing I can came up with." I reason, he dramatically sigh and put his chin on his palms.

"But imagine when you said that and your potential boyfriend or someone who has a crush on you heard it, what a misunderstanding. He's probably brokenhearted now." He say while dramatically put his hand to his heart and make a sympathy expression. Something is weird, why when he said that, Levi's face appear in my mind? Stop it! The thing I have for him is just a meaningless attraction. In the end, I will let go of the feelings. Thinking about that is a waste of time.

"Oh- Oh- OH—" He exclaims as he look at my face. "I know that face. I know that blush. So there is someone then." Then he click his tongue and send me an annoyed look.

"You're an idiot. Why would you say something that hurtful to your potential boyfriend huh? Sis, you're in the age where you have to find future partner, to stay by your side as a King. I'm sure father and mother won't mind it if you marry a commoner, at the of the day they just want you to be—" I cut off his rants with a slap at the back of his head, make him hisses in pain. 

"You're the idiot. There is no one! I don't have any potential boyfriend! And don't lecture me about a future partner, I'll look for a suitable partner when the time is right." He pouts and pokes my right cheek.

"Sis, you're going to be a queen soon, it is the right time for you to looking for a future partner!" I glare at him and slap his head again.

"Stop talking like mother! I know, no need to boss me around!" I scoff at him, he just softly chuckles before wraps his arm around me.

"Yeah, find a partner, save the world, get married, rule a kingdom then have kids. What an interesting life, right?" I roll my eyes at him.

"If you like that life so much, why don't you become the future king?" He clicks his tongue as in he's not interested.

"Eh. I don't like to be a crowned prince or a king, too much of work. I rather be a warlord. With a destruction power in my hands I can crush all enemies in my way." He menacingly laugh, I just shake my head at him. 

People usually think when there's a sibling in royal family, the other one will wanted the crown to fall in their hands especially if the younger one is a boy but in our case, not one of us like the throne, we were raised in a humble way. Father and mother never taught us that the throne is ours, they make us see the throne as a huge responsibility. Ruling a kingdom with a growing population is not easy as it seems. Become the king and queen are not easy. Others thought royal life is easy and glamorous but for me and my brother royal life is exhausting and feels like a prison. Nothing is kind in this world, there would be types of people where they judge everything you do. One mistake, people will talk about it endless and in a bad way. That's why my brother never wanted the throne, he ever told me he rather spend his life in the warzone. Honing his powers like soldiers honed their swords. He wanted to live his life free from people's judgement.

I don't want the throne as well but it's my responsibility as the first child of the family. My life has been planned and chosen since the day I was born, I just need to walk on it according to the plan and what I'm trained for.

"That's what a person you are, Federico." I softly chuckle at him and pat his back. He laughs then circles his arms around my neck.

"I'm sure you'll become an amazing queen in the future, sis. The people will definitely like you. Don't think too much about it." He pokes my cheek again.

"Of course I won't think too much about it, I have human eating giants problem to think about." And that make him laugh out loud, scaring all the birds around us.

"Oh yeah, anyways, there's one more thing I want to talk about." He look at me while put his chin on his palm make me chuckle. "I've been dreaming something weird this whole time. In the dream, I keep encountering titans infiltrated the city, destroying the wall Maria and wall Rose. They felt so real. Is it a vision of what will happen in the future?" Federico's face goes solemn and he frowns at me. 

"What are you doing in the dream?" He, full of serious, asks. 

"I can't move, Rico. Suddenly, my powers are gone and I'm just stuck to the ground." He click his tongue before quietly let out a swear word. 

"Did you know something about it?" He turn his eyes towards me and shrugs his shoulder. 

"I'm not really sure, sis. But maybe it could be a vision of what will happen in the future, all you have to do right now is be careful and be alert, you might be want to stay at the city instead, you know stay at the guards." I shake my head. 

"It's the Garrison task to do. Survey Corps usually patrolling around the city and walls once a week." I tell him make him deeply exhale and pinch his nose in frustration. 

"I can tell what happened in your dream is the Marley's doing, but I need to make sure it's right. I'll try to reach out to anyone that perhaps can help me find an information, sis. Don't worry. Just focus on your task protecting the island and find anything useful about the Paradis Island, alright?" I slowly nod at him.

"You too, be careful. I know you're strong but there's a lot of backstabbers in this world, Federico. You'll never know which is the enemy behind your back." He chuckles and gently pinches my cheek. 

"Yes, big sis. I'll be careful." I roll my eyes at him. 

"You calling me big sis but treat me like a freaking toddler right now." He snickers and let go of my cheek. 

"There will be a time where I can't do that anymore, sis. That time is when you're already become the Queen." I chuckle. Actually, he can still act informally to me even though I already become a Queen but yeah, Federico maybe a rules breaker but he respects all the things that related to me. 

"Promise to me, sis. When you're become the Queen, make me become the General. I'll fight in the war for you, I'll protect the kingdom for you, I even will dedicated my whole life to you." He says before lifts his pinkie, I slightly frown before quietly chuckle. 

"You don't need to dedicated your whole life to me, Rico." I tell him as I link my pinkie with his. 

"I want to, sis. That's the least I could do for you, because you're my role model of life." I shake my head at him then reach up my hand to playfully ruffle his hair. 

"That's not the least, that's a lot and very risky wish, Rico. You can't just dedicated your life to the Queen like that. You're a freaking prince." He dramatically pouts and put his head on my shoulder as he hugs my arm. 

"As a soldier, you're automatically dedicated your life to the Queen, though." Ah he's right about that one. When someone become a soldier, they're automatically dedicated their life to the Royal family by saying the oath. I remember Federico secretly join in military training then he got the title as a sergeant before he left the Kingdom but he's also a Prince. Thinking of this give me headache. 

"This is confusing and exhausting, we'll discuss this again when I'm really already become a Queen." He snickers before let go of my arm. Both of our gazes turn toward the sun that almost drown between the mountains, the sky turn from bright orange to pastel orange mix with light blue. If only I bring my brushes, paints and canvas, I already portrait this beautiful view. 

"The sky remind me of one of your paintings." He gently says, means he's thinking the same thing as I am. Night almost arrive, Federico have to get back to the Marley. Too bad he can't stay, we could have stay up all night talking about our experiences but I don't want Marley grow suspicious of him. 

***

The evening finally arrive as we get to Federico's carriage. I turn to Federico, ready to say goodbye but before I say anything, the boy pull me into a tight hug. I can't breath. I slowly pat his back. 

"Be careful alright?" I tell him after he pull away from the hug. He chuckles and give me a thumb up. Federico is about to get inside the carriage when a voice stop him, both of us turn toward the voice to find Hange, Miche, Erwin and surprisingly Levi, walk over to us. 

"Back so soon?" Hange asks Federico, he just awkwardly laugh. 

"Yeah, there are things I need to take care of at the village." Federico says. 

"What is your job?" Unexpectedly, Erwin asks. What..is..going..on? Why this feels like he's interrogating Federico? 

"I'm a—" I quickly cut him off as I link my arm with Federico's. 

"He's a young successful merchant." I lie. 

' _There you go again lying!_ ' Federico whisper in my mind. 

' _I have no choice, you idiot._ ' I whisper yell back at him. 

Erwin narrows his eyes at us, "Merchant of what?" Sweat streaming down my forehead. He clearly is interrogating Federico right now. Who does he think he is? My father? 

"Merchant of..." Federico trails off make me become even more nervous. "...bread ingredients. Yeah." Federico sounds like he's trying to convince himself not Erwin. 

"Oh! Makes sense why Fiorenza is really good at making bread." Hange exclaims meanwhile Erwin remains silent but still narrow his eyes at Federico. This is totally nerve-wracking than fight with the titans. Federico slowly put his arm around my shoulders. 

"Yeah, honey and I used to bake bread together back at the village before she left to join training corps." He tell Hange, make them awwing at us. 

"He call her honey!" Hange scream while claps their hands. 

' _So which is it?_ ' Federico whispers in my mind again. 

' _Which is what?_ ' 

' _The person you attracted to!_ ' 

' _Idiot! There's no one._ ' I say that but my eyes drifting to lock with Levi's sharp grey eyes. He doesn't say anything the whole time. Then what is he doing here then? 

' _Ahh I think I get it. That short guy, huh?_ ' I inwardly fuming. 

' _You want to die? You have death wish? I can call death, right here, right now.'_ I threaten him. 

' _Cool. Our deaths could fight with each other._ ' I internally groan. 

' _You sick-minded piece of shit._ ' Federico suddenly snorts then chokes on his own breath. Serves him right. 

"Oh no, darling. Are you okay?" I, fake worry, ask him as I put my hand over his chest. 

"I'm fine, honey. Just caught a bug in my mouth." He say in a very obvious mocking tone. But how weird those four don't catch it. Are they dumb? Am I the only one who have some senses here? 

"Be careful next time, darling."

"Aww look at them acting all lovey dovey. When are you two going to get married?" This time I'm the one who choke. No no, this is not good. This fake engagement idea is not good. 

"When he's dead." I deadpan after I finally calm down. Federico fake laugh as he circles his arms around my neck, tighten his hug as if he's going to choke me to death. Damn, this buffy bread brat. 

"Honey, why you're so funny and adorable?" I fake giggle as I reach out to give his waist a hard pinch make him yelp and loosen his hug around my neck. 

"That's why you love me, darling." I mock his tone. At this point, Erwin is going to caught on our lies. 

"Alright, honey. I have to go back." Federico says, as if he's reading my mind. I side hug him before let him go, he get inside the carriage and stuck his head outside the window to stare at me. 

' _I bet that short guy is really jealous right now._ '

' _You're going to be a dead meat if you don't stop, Federico._ '

' _Alright, your highness._ ' He whispers mockingly. I fake grin at him. 

"Be careful, honey. Don't let the _bugs_ eat you." He quietly chuckles. 

"You too, darling. Take care of yourself, don't let the _bugs_ kill you." We sarcastically tell each other. 

"I think the ' _bugs_ ' is some kind of love language between them?" I heard Hange asks to Miche, he just shrugs his shoulder. 

"Be careful on your way, Mr..." Erwin trails off as he doesn't know Federico's name. 

"Just call me Federico." He say casually then Hange squeals. 

"Even both of their names first alphabet is F, oh my they're so meant to be!"

' _This is disgusting._ ' I whisper in my mind. 

' _I know right. I better just go quickly._ '

' _Yeah. Go._ ' Then Federico waves his hand before his carriage move forward, out from the headquarter's ground. I turn towards them and grinning, try to look shining like a person who is in love even though I don't know what in love feels like. 

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask as I link my arm with Hange's. 

"Oh! Yes! We have save the meal for you." Hange say before pull into the building, leaving the guys behind.

***

It's been three days since Federico visited, I haven't decided to do a solo expedition outside the walls. I'm still not sure if Erwin will give me a permission to go out there by myself. He has made it clear that he will never let me out because I'm his reliable subordinate. Behind that cold facade, he's such a worrywart. Our friendship progress going great so far, he subtly notice things about me then started to eat with us in the dining hall. That goes with Levi as well, since he lost his friends, I sometimes call him to eat with us although Miche and him keep glaring at each other the whole time. They really won't get along, I don't know how to make them go soft on each other. Last night, Marcel and his two friends decided to call Levi to eat with them, that's a good progress. Levi slowly to blend in with the other cadets. He still does his punishment, he supposed to do it for a week then I'll let him go. He didn't complain when I told him to do this and that, he just occasionally grumble but still listen to me.

Erwin told me that his last name is Ackerman, no idea how he knows that but from what I read, Ackermans are the strongest soldiers of the King. They are the one who guard the king and have strength equal to titans. The titan that he killed at the expedition is the clear proof of how strong he is. But I want to test him more. Maybe I should bring him to my solo expedition, he's strong after all. Erwin will let me go if I bring Levi with me, right?

Lately, Levi has been suggesting to buy tea from the city. I have no idea for what, he never told me the reason, and I have no plan to go to the city to buy something so I told him to just wait for more few days. Perhaps when he finish his punishment then I'll go to the city and buy the tea.

I open my right eye when I heard horse footsteps from afar. Probably one of my squad members come to call for me. I close my eyes again and enjoy myself hanging from the tree using the maneuvering equipment. Daisy huffing from her place next to the tree, she only make that reaction when Levi's horse is around. Maybe because the fact that both of their cage are in front of each other so they're become friends? Animals can make friends too, right?

My thoughts cut off by Levi's voice calling me from below the tree, I open my eyes a little and sigh before close my eyes again. 

"What?" I curtly say. "Don't bother me, I'm taking a nap." I heard a sound of someone jumping to the ground. I assume he get down from his horse.

"Did you know your blood will go to your brain if you make your head upside down like that?" I chuckle but didn't move to go down.

"I do know that but I'm more comfortable napping like this, plus the cool breeze make me feel so relax." I say before hum in satisfaction when the air hit my face. "You too, just take a nap, no one will judge you here. You already finish your punishment for today, right?"

"Yes, captain. The bathrooms are clean." He answers.

"You sure? If I ask Griffin and he give me a different report?" I taunt him. I can see him rolling his eyes in exasperation even though I close my eyes.

"Then you should trust me, and I know Griffin won't do that." I open my eyes to found him already sitting on the ground and lean his back to the tree.

"What if Griffin is capable to do that?" I tease him again, he loudly sigh before look up to lock eyes with me.

"Captain." He say in warning tone make me cackle and wave my hand.

"Alright, alright, I'll just continue my nap." I say before close my eyes, but I'm already unable to sleep.

"What if Erwin looking for you?" He suddenly ask after few minutes.

"Is that the reason why you came here? Erwin told you to call me?" He doesn't answer. Hm? Does he already fall asleep?

"...I came here because I want to see you." He quietly mumble but I still can hear him clearly.

"Not because Erwin told you to?" I hear him click his tongue.

"I didn't see him after I did my punishment." I just hum in acknowledgement since I don't know what to reply after that. Erwin maybe is out to the town again and as always he will bring Miche along with him. Hange probably is in the lab, doing their research as usual. They still try to find another way to capture the titans, although after so many failures but Hange is really optimistic, they never want to give up. I admire them for that.

I inwardly sigh, soon Keith will be replaced from his place as a Commander. I can bet he will choose Erwin as his successor, it's so obvious that Keith trust him so much and always relying on him. I wonder, if Erwin become the Commander then that means Squad Leaders are going to be the Section Commanders. I doubt I'll move up to the Section Commander, but who knows what will happen in the future. I have to start think and evaluate among my squad members, which one will fit to be the Special Operation Squad Leader. It will be a great opportunity for them because a leader of special squad will be also chosen as a Corporal, that's an honor. Marcel, Lucas and Griffin are great candidates to take my place but Levi is also fit. I know if I choose Levi, it will caused a chaos among the members, though I believe he will be a great leader. I just need to test him a little for his leadership. He fail in the first task, he will learn in the second.

_Wait. Did I really consider to choose him?_

Marcel is so obvious that he's fit to be the leader. I rely on him a lot, and he always did a great job in leading his cadet friends but I also need him to be my assistant, just like Moblit, who is Hange's assistant. So the only options left is Lucas and Griffin. Yeah, I need to observe these two.

_And maybe also Levi._

I physically facepalm. Why do I always keep coming back to think of him? Does he really fit? I mean he almost betray all of us. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate him as my squad member but that doesn't mean I completely trust him. As a Leader I have to carefully read and observe the situation before I make my next decision. It's almost get to half of the year, six more months the leadership structure in Survey Corps will be changed. I need to think quickly before everything is too late.

Frowning, I massage my head. I should've get used to this but lately the more I think, the more I get headache. I open my eyes, and lower myself next to Levi's head. I reach out and gently pull on to his ear make him look at me and frown at me, I giggle and finally let go of the cable and jump down to the ground. I stretch my hands up before look at his horse and stroke its crest.

"Hello there." I scratch it's chin make the horse neigh in joy, then I turn to look at Levi who still sit on the ground.

"Get up, Levi. Let's head back to the headquarter." He frown up at me.

"But I still want to nap." He say. Maybe if he say that with a little more whine in his voice, I will let him nap but I have something important to do and I need him to help me.

"Cadet, stand up. That's an order." I sternly say make him immediately stand up.

"What do you need, Captain?" He ask as he walk towards his horse, I scratch Daisy's chin before adjusting my maneuvering equipment.

"What do you say if we do solo expedition? Only both of us?" I ask him, he widen his eyes a little then avoid my stare. "I need to do some research on the titans and I need you to accompany me." I continue.

"But why me?" He hesitate and still look away from me.

"Because I want to rely on you, just like how I rely on other members. They have prove their worth to me, now it's your time." He finally look at me and frowns.

"Is this another punishment?" I let out a breathy chuckle then get on Daisy's back.

"No, this is an invitation, if you don't want to then that's okay. I can go by myself or I can ask the others." I tell him before I signal Daisy to trots away from there, towards the headquarter. I'll give him time to think, meanwhile I go ask Erwin and Keith's permission. I just hope Erwin doesn't decline me or I'll seriously sneak out again, just to annoy him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Tuesday/Thursday (lucky if it's double update hehe)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :  
> \- Attack On Titan's characters are not owned by me but owned by Hajime Isayama  
> \- The storyline include Attack On Titan storyline a bit.  
> \- This story consists major spoiler.

After I let Daisy rest at the barn, I immediately go to Keith's office first. I gently knock on the door and wait for his command. I open the door after hear his voice and get inside. I salute to him, he nods at me and gesture to me to continue.

"I came here to ask for a permission to go do a solo expedition." Keith look at me with a shock expression covering his face, he doesn't even bother to hide it.

"I figure you would say this after Erwin told me that you were sneaking out the walls multiple times but it still shocks me that you are so determine to go alone, to outside of the walls. What makes you do this?" He asks me. Yeah, it's never a secret to everyone that I was sneaking out of the walls multiple times. Erwin always makes sure that everyone knows my previous mistakes. That thick eyebrow asshole. But I still respect him, no matter what.

"I want to help the survey corps, do a little more research about the titans by myself. I believe if I go outside, I can get more useful informations about them." Lies. I already know the informations from Federico but this solo expedition is to cover my knowledge about titans, to make them not suspicious of me and start do a secret observation on me behind my back. I trust Survey Corps will never do what Military Police do, but it's never wrong to be a little cautious. Just like what I said to Federico, you would never know who is the enemy behind your back. So it's more safe if I be careful around them.

He scratch his chin in thought with his forefinger. "You have given us an information that the titans skin is hot, that's why it's hard to hurt them with just an ordinary blade and Hange is still trying to find another to attack them without us losing more comrades in process. What more information do you want to find?"

"Commander, in this world, there's not a thing that only has one weakness and we can't just stay calm with the only little information we have. While humans have a lot of weaknesses, titans must be also the same because after all, titans are also humans. They're just...have no mind, all they know is just eat the humans." I tell him, Keith narrows his eyes at me.

"How do you know they're humans?" I sigh. No one really notice that?

"They may have weird body proportion, they only lack in reproductive organs and digestive tract but they walk just like humans, they resemble humans. They're just giants with ugly appearance and weird appetites." He surprisingly laugh when I said that. It's probably funny to him, I'm not being funny on purpose to be honest. I just hate titans, that's all. Thinking of them just make me want to insult them more.

"You really have peculiar brain, just like Hange but you're also smart and strong. I trust that you can survive out there. I'll prepare the solo expedition letter for you." He says as he rummages through his table to find a specific paper.

"Is it okay if I bring one of my squad member? At least, if something happen to me, they will be the one who bring the news to you." I tell him make him stop writing and look up to my face.

"You can guarantee their safety?"

"Yes, Commander." I immediately answer him, his face splits into a small smile as he continue write.

"Alright, you get my permission. You might need to report to Erwin, or he will give you a detention like before if you didn't report." He says before let out a quiet chuckle. I purse my lips and nod at him as I wordlessly receive the letter from him.

"Return to the headquarter immediately after you finish your expedition. I expect you to be back at least the day after tomorrow." He says then dismiss me from his office. I slowly close the door and sigh in relief. At least the Commander is understanding. It's Erwin that I'm afraid of. I walk towards Erwin's office that is only next to Commander's office then knock on the door before open it, but I found the room empty. There's no trace of Erwin inside, even his table is so neat. He doesn't come back yet?

Erwin sure is have a lot of business in the government huh? What does he has under his sleeves? Last time he meddled in with the government, Levi and his friends involved and he got the list of Lobov's crimes. Just what is he doing behind the shadows? Whatever he does, I just hope it won't backfire to him or at least bring a good benefit for us.

What I'm more concern right now is if Erwin doesn't come back any time soon then I have to delay my expedition until tomorrow.

As I walk out from the officers building, I found Levi is standing alone in front of the building. He notice me walk out then stride towards me. Has he made up his mind?

"Captain." He salutes, I slowly nod at him.

"Have you made a decision? I just got a permission letter from the Commander." I wave the paper make his eyes turn to look at the paper in my hand before turn back to me. "I also mention that I will bring my squad member so if you have decide then you can start preparing yourself." I continue to tell him.

"Yes, I have decided. I will join you to the solo expedition." I smile at him.

"Good. We just need to wait for Erwin. I'll talk to him and then we'll be good to go. We'll start the expedition tomorrow." I tell him before pat his shoulder and walk past him. The day is turning to afternoon, Erwin perhaps will be back at night or even tomorrow morning. I just hope he comes back as soon as possible.

***

Last night, Erwin and Miche didn't come back. We did the morning assembly without them and I'm growing more anxious as the time passes by. I just don't like to delay the expedition. The Commander has told me to come back from expedition the day after tomorrow but how could I start the expedition when my Section Commander is not back yet?

With the paper in my hand, I walk pacing back and forth in front of officers building, waiting for Erwin. When finally, Erwin and Miche get inside the headquarters ground. I take no time to waste as I run towards Erwin's horse, he doesn't even get down from his horse yet but my impatience is through the roof.

"Erwin, I need to talk to you." I immediately say, Erwin looks a little taken aback and slowly get down from his horse then face me as his assistant take his horse away.

"Why the rush?" He asks.

"Because this is important, Erwin." He sighs then gesture me to follow him go inside the officers building. We stand in the hallway, face to face as he cross his arms on his chest.

"Last time, you said that I have to ask for a permission if I want to go outside the walls so here I am." I tell him while extending a paper towards him. He raise his eyebrow at me but doesn't move to take the paper from my hand.

"Even though you ask for a permission, I won't let you go outside the walls alone." I sigh and still push the paper into his hand.

"Read that." I tell him. He narrow his eyes at me before read what's written on the paper. He purse his lips as his eyes skimming through the words.

"How clever of you to ask the Commander first before me, so you could use this against me." He wave the paper after he read it. I'm sure he already see Commander's hand-signature on it, I hold back my urge to smirk at him. Heck yes, that's what I'm doing.

"You even want to bring one of your squad member." He frown as he give the paper back to me. "Tell me, who will you bring? Why don't you just ask me to come with you?" I click my tongue at his question.

"I'll bring Levi with me. I believe he's a strong soldier so everything will be fine." I answer him, make him narrow his eyes at me again.

"What are you planning?"

"What am I planning? Nothing? I just want to do some research on the titans, and also testing Levi's competence." I shrug my shoulders while mimick his posture. He looks at me and stay quiet for a while, I can see the wheels spinning inside his head. He is thinking hard about this.

Eventually he sighs, "Be careful out there. You better come back safe and sound or I won't let you join the next expedition." He sharply tell me, make me chuckle and pat his arm in assurance.

"Don't worry, Section Commander Erwin. Do you forget? I'm your reliable strongest subordinate, I won't die easily." I wink at him before happily walk out of the building. I approach Miche and Hange who are standing while watching the cadets, I link my arm with Hange as I grin widely.

"Erwin finally let me go." I exclaim.

"Let you go to where?" Hange turn to look at me.

"To outside of the walls." My eyes sparkling bright as I say the words make Hange's eyes also sparkle and both of us jump in joy. Doesn't matter if the cadets are watching us with weird looks plaster on their face. I just want to share this exciting news with my best friends.

"You finally convince him!" Hange scream as they pull me into a hug. "Are you going to go alone?" I nod.

"I told the Commander that this will be my solo expedition, sorry that you can't come along." I say before pout at them but they shake their head then hug me tight again.

"At least, you finally go outside. Don't forget to bring me a titan or just some useful informations." I vigorously nod as I hug them back tightly. "And be careful, alright?" I nod again. Then I feel someone put their hand on top of my head, I turn my head to look at Miche who smiles at me. That's his way of telling me a good luck. I beam and side hug his waist.

"Don't miss me too much, Miche." I playfully tell him, he just chuckle before strokes my head again.

"Alright. I'm going, now.." I say then wave towards Levi.

"Hm? Why Levi?" Hange mumble in confuse.

"He will come along with me to outside the walls. I need to test him." I tell both of them. Miche just click his tongue in annoyance meanwhile Hange hums in understanding. Levi approaches us and salute to three of us.

"Get ready, Levi. We'll immediately move." I order him.

"Yes, Captain." He nods before run to the cadets house.

"Day by day, you two just get closer." Hange teasingly say, I chuckle.

"He's my squad member, of course I have to get close with him." I tell them and turn around to walk away.

"Good luck out there, Fio!" Hange yell behind me, I start walk backwards while wave to both of them.

***

As we gallop out from the walls, I spread my arms wide accept the fresh air colliding with my body as I take a deep breath. It's been two weeks since the last expedition, I look up to the sky and smile. I believe there will be no rain today, I'll finish up this so called expedition and come back to the headquarter safely with Levi beside me. I turn my head towards Levi who is already watching me.

"Where's our expedition destination, Captain?" He asks calmly as his horse run side by side with mine. I grin widely. 

"Destination? There's no such thing. We going anywhere, where the titans are we will be there." I smirk before signal Daisy to run more faster while turning my head to look for any titans nearby. "You can call this as titans hunting." I yell over to Levi who is behind me now. My heart pounding with excitement, maybe the fact that my mind is more at ease this time. I'm able to be ready to face the titans eye to eye. Suddenly, I feel the ground shake, a titan is here. I look ahead to find a titan aimlessly running in front of us. I slowly stand up on Daisy's back then turn to Levi who attentively watching me with his expressionless eyes.

I smirk at him, "Pay close attention, cadet." I wink before take an action. I aim the cable as far as it can reach, I start swing around on the air. With a smile, I approach the titan who already open its mouth wide to swallow me. I'm going to try what Federico told me three days ago, I know this won't fail. I won't die, I trust my own instinct and my prediction. As long as the titan's mouth open wide, I will be alright and I won't get eaten. The cable get back inside the equipment then I form my hands into X sign as I curve my body into a ball and fly inside the titan's mouth. I know this is risky, but just like Federico said I'm a very reckless person, things like this will never scare me even a bit. I open my eyes wide to look for the inner skin, I haven't fall into the stomach yet, I probably still in the throat.

Disgusting. I'm inside titan's throat.

I immediately swing the swords to cut open the back of the throat. Federico is right, their inner skin is really tender, almost as if its so thin makes it easy to cut. I fly out from the throat then turn around and aim the cable towards it's shoulders, I swing my swords again to cut the head off completely. The body fall on to the ground, with the head rolling away. I land on the titan's back and look at Levi, Daisy's reins is in his other hand, his wide eyes looking at me. I let out a breathy laugh.

"That was awesome!" I scream happily. I'm genuinely enjoying this, which is weird but I like the feeling of euphoria after discovering something.

"I'm torn between if I should be impressed or horrified because you were just get inside the titan's mouth." Levi say truthfully. I chuckle before take Daisy's reins from him and get on to her back.

"Concerned, I guess?" I jokingly tell him as we walk, continue the journey. He roll his eyes at me before look ahead.

"Did you feel scared when you got swallowed?" He slowly asks. I shake my head and smile.

"No. Not even a little bit. Instead I feel...focused and excited." I say as I take out my sword and start cleaning it.

"How can you think of such a thing like that?" I shrug at him. What lie should I tell him?

"Just a hunch. Just a stupid theory of mine about titan's body structure, I feel like if the outside is so hard to cut then maybe the inside is easy to cut open. You know, like the outer skin is there to protecting the inner skin." I explain, I turn to look at him and find him frowning at me.

"So just to prove that your theory is right, you dare to take a risk of being eaten alive and let yourself get swallowed by a titan even the possibility that you could get killed is high? Captain..." He sighs and massages his forehead as he still frowning. That's the longest sentence he ever said to me. 

"At least I'm still alive, right?" I spread out my arms to emphasise the point, he send me a weird look.

"I thought you're different from Hange, turns out both of you are so similarly weird." He says make me burst into laughing.

"Hange is my best friend after all, of course we will have similarities with each other." He huffs before look away from me.

Not long after our encounter with a titan, we meet with three tall titans. About 20-30 meters, I lock eyes with Levi and he nods.

"You take the 20, I'll take the 30s." He turns his head towards me with confusion decorate his face.

"What? No! You take 20 meters, I'll take the 30s." He protests, I was about to say something but Levi already speed up closer to the titans, I defeatedly sigh before aim the cable to the trees to get closer to the 20 meters titan. I swing down to the ground, past the titan then turn around and swing again while attack the back of the titan's ankle with the sword. The titan wobble and fall forward with it's face facing the ground.

5 minutes before the healing, I run on to its back, two swords ready in my hands. I cut open the nape make the blood splatter up everywhere to my face. I groan before roll my eyes. This is disgusting. Daisy stop next to the titan's body then I get down and approach her to take a piece of cloth from a bag, I wipe clean my face. I look down to my clothes and sigh. The blood is going to evaporate anyway, but still titan's blood make me want to throw up and I really throw up. I heard footsteps approaching with Levi calling me.

"Captain, are you okay?" He asks, I could hear the worry in his voice. I lift up my hand to stop him from getting closer, it's embarrassing for him to watch me throwing up.

"I'm alright." I quietly whisper before throw up again. I already feel my stomach churned ever since I get inside the titan's throat, and cutting the titan earlier just triggering it.

"Do you need water or anything?" He walk even closer to me, as he put his hand on my shoulder. Can he just listen to me and do nothing?

"No. I'm fine, okay? Get away, please." I wave my hand to gesture him to stand back.

Finally after the last one, I still keep my head down while trying to rummaging through the bag to find another clean piece of cloth that I can use to wipe the rest of the vomit on my face. As I wipe the area around my mouth, I look up to find Levi holding a bottle of water in his hand. I sigh and shake my head. "No, I don't need it. I'll drink it later." His eyes following my movements as I get on Daisy's back.

"Let's just continue the expedition." I tell him meanwhile he still look up to me, waiting for me to take the bottle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again. Clicking my tongue, I snatch the bottle from his hand and shove it into my bag.

"Yes, Levi. I'm okay." I firmly tell him. He keep his gaze at me for a while before shrugs his shoulders and walk to his horse. I look at the titan's body that begin to dissipate then signal Daisy to start walking.

***

The day turn into dusk and before we know it, the night is almost arrive. We're taking too much time outside the walls. I look behind to the road from the paradis island and look up to the dull sky. Its a long way far from paradis island, there's no way we're going to make it in time. It's dangerous at night outside the walls, despite it's dark, we won't know when titans are going to attack. I look at Levi who just silently following me, he doesn't speak about going back or rest. He's probably waiting for me to say something. He help me a lot in this expedition, he even try to protect me and didn't want me to fight the titans. He just want me to rely on him and let him do the job. Although, he doesn't need to do that because we're supposed to be a team, all I want is a teamwork and I get more than just a teamwork from him. It's a sense of security from him that I felt.

"You did a great job today, Levi." I tell him. He turn his eyes towards me and I send him a gentle smile. "You got a teamwork spirit in yourself now and also a sense of protecting others."

"Was this expedition is just to test me?" He's got a sharp mind too. I chuckle at him.

"That too but the main reason is because of I want to do a research. Did you see those different ways of how I kill the titans? The reason behind this expedition is to test those weaknesses out." I explain to him, he scrunches his chin in thought.

"How do you know those are their weaknesses?" He asks, I shake my head at him.

"Now, now, Levi. That's a confidential information, I have my ways." I wink at him. I look up to see the sky is getting dark, I pull on Daisy's rein to turn her around back towards the path to the paradis island.

"Let's head back, if we don't get back in time, we have to find a place to stay or we'll become the titans night snacks." I order him before I signal Daisy to run, Levi and his horse follow us closely behind.

The night finally arrive, and everything is getting dark. I signal Daisy to slowing down her pace, I could feel Levi and his horse are walking right beside us. The moon is covered with thick clouds, make it difficult for us to see anything. I'm afraid we'll get away from the path or even worse get lost. I lift my swords up in alarming stance, just incase the titans attack us out of nowhere.

"Levi, stay alert." I tell him in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Captain." He reply back. Bit by bit everything around us getting visible, I look up to find the moon is peeking at us through the clouds. It will be no time until there will be titans chasing us.

"It's getting bright now. Should we continue?" Levi speak from beside me. I look around to search for some possible abandoned place. There could be one, an abandoned house after the war. Even when it's already hundreds years ago but there must be a sturdy building standing.

"We should find a place to stay for the night." I say as I still look around to the farthest place my eyes can reach.

"But captain, we're in the middle of nowhere, there's no way—" I cut him off with a raise of a hand and I point to the far east from where we are. A tower, looks old but I'm sure we could stay there for a while. Just to catch a little eyes shut until we're good to continue the journey.

"Let's go there." I pull Daisy's reins to turn towards the east.

"But, captain, we will be far out from the path." He complain but choose to follow regardless.

"Don't worry, Levi. I have a good memory, I can still remember the path to go home. If I can't, then you have to be the one who remember." He looks at me in disbelief but he doesn't say anything as we run towards the tower.

Just like what I expected, its a tower. There's no single building under it, I wonder what's this tower is for back then? Maybe an archer tower or witches tower. I read in history books, back then, there's this place called witch town but the witches suddenly disappear for no reason after the whole titan chaos. Is it possible for them to get eaten by the titans? But if the sorcerers can survive the chaos then why the witches can't? Technically the witches have the same magic powers as the sorcerers, it's just the magic powers are used in different ways. There must be something happened, right?

We stop in front of the staircase lead to the door of the tower. The tower is quite tall when we look at it at close distance. I immediately get down and tell Levi to stand guard while I walk towards the door, I look at the lock and reach out my hand to touch it. Indeed, there's a magic flowing through the lock, now I'm sure the owner of this tower is a witch. I look down to where Levi is standing and look around to make sure there's no titans in sight then I focus on to opening the lock. This will be easy, I do this all the time. I let my magic power of enchantment pour out through me to the lock, opening it step by step until I hear a quiet click indicate that the padlock is unlocked. I rest my hand on the doorknob and try to push open it but it won't budge. Hm? There's another magic on the doorknob. I sigh and focus on my magic again to open the door.

Finally the door open, I take a peak into the room that seems like a foyer, I look around to look for the light source but I can't see anything. Nevertheless, I call out to Levi to bring up the horses, the room looks spacious enough to fit two horses. I open wide the door and wait for Levi bring the horses one by one.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to put them here?" He asks me after he guide his horse into the room.

"Yes, I'm sure. We just need to look for some light." I tell him while I secretly lock the door with my protection magic, just incase the titans will try to break through the door. I blindly touch the wall looking for the candlestick or anything to use to lighting up the room. Just then, I found a candle holder with a single candle inside it. Levi won't notice so I let out my fire magic and light up the candle. As the room brighten up, some corners of the room become visible. Levi turns to me and frown.

"How did you light it up?" He point his finger to the candle in my hand. I light up other candles in the room and turn back to him.

"I have my way." He send me a weird look but I ignore him as I walk over towards the bookshelves lean on the wall. Thick dusts everywhere, telling me that this place has been abandoned for a very long time. I walk closer to one particular shelf, a certain book caught my eye. The book has Auhirenth old language written at it's spine. Did an Auhirenth lived here? I reach out my hand to take the book but my hand stops when I heard Levi grumbles behind me.

"So many dusts." He says as he deeply frowns at the dusts he found on the table. I chuckle, such a clean freak. I pull away my hand from the book, I can look at the book later. I move to stand in front of a door, this must be the door of the staircase towards the upper tower. I slowly open the door and light up one of the candles at the wall, but as the candle light up with fire, the others follow in suit without the candle in my hand touch them. The witch has fire magic too, huh. I call out to Levi.

"I want to go check the upstairs, you want to join?" Levi look at me for a while before turn his gaze towards the candles on the wall.

"How did you—" I cut him off with a deep sigh and send him an annoyed look.

"It's lighting up by itself." I exclaim, Levi frown get deeper.

"And you not get weirded out by it?" He asks.

"Titans exist, nothing faze me anymore." I lie to him. Time passes by, my lying skill is getting better and I'm not proud of it. I wish I could just tell him the truth but telling someone about my powers is very risky and I just started to get to know this guy, I can't trust him right away. Even for someone like Erwin, Hange and Miche, I still not dare to tell them the truth and my true intentions. I walk up the stairs while pulling Levi with me.

At the top of the stairs, there's only one single room. Which the room we're standing in, more bookshelves but the room is more spacious than downstairs. There's only one single bed, I bet there's dusts on it. One big window on the wall, under it there's a small fireplace, which make me realise that the tower gets colder by now. There's a wooden study table with a wooden chair, at one certain corner there are many various things of witchcrafts, potions, crystals and scrolls. I was right, this is the witch tower. But how the witch have Auhirenth book?

"Captain, what do you think this place is?" Levi asks before he clean up the chair and sit on it.

"Witch tower." I absentmindedly mumble as I walk to the corner and touch one of potions. I furiously shake the bottle make the potions bubbling up while changing to different colors before turn to it's previous color. It's a killing potion. 

"The what?" The shock Levi speaks behind me, I quickly put the potion down and turn towards him.

"If my guess is right. This is a witch tower." I tell him as I walk to the cabinet next to the fireplace to check if there are woods inside. How amazing these woods still stay durable even after hundred years pass by, the witches must be think this through and put a durable magic on the woods before they left the tower. Or this tower could be abandoned not really long ago. I need to looking for some clues. 

I think of what to do while I light up the fireplace, the warmth of the fire starts to fill the room make me sigh in satisfaction. I rub my hands together to make myself feel more warm, then Levi come crouching next to me as he extends his hands near the fire.

"How do you know this is a witch tower?" He asks.

"Just a wild guess. I ever read a book about the existence of witches so.." It's true, I read a book about witches back in the Auhirenth Kingdom so I'm not completely lying.

"And you just blindly believe it?" He asks again as he send me judging look make me frown at him.

"What? Let the little girl believe what she wants to believe, and in fact, it was proven true, right?" I gesture my hand to around the room. "Look at that corner there. There are so many witches things." I try to convince him. He look at that corner briefly and turn to face me.

"What if that's just someone who was obsessed with witches, like you?" He argues, I glare at him.

"Excuse me? I'm not obsessed." He snorts out a chuckle.

"Looks like you are to me." I'm about to argue back but there's no point in arguing with him. He believes in no existence of witches and I can't do anything about it, unless I show him my magic ability to make him believe but that's not going to happen anytime soon, this is not an urgent matter where I have to reveal myself. This is just a stupid trivial thing where I let myself get carried away. I huff out in annoyance but don't say anything in return.

Both of us fall into a comfortable silence. None of us say anything as we just make ourselves warm by the fireplace. I look towards the window, the tower is high enough so the titan's can't reach the upper tower but they could destroy the below tower.

"We should clean this place up. It's make me feel so uneasy to stay in such a dirty place." Levi suddenly says, I chuckle at him and look around. Yeah, I agree with him. No one want to stay in such dirty place like this. Then I get an idea.

"Levi, why don't you go downstairs to check on the horses? They're probably thirsty or something." I tell him, he immediately nod and walk towards the stairs. I get up from the floor and dust off myself then I open wide the window, I look outside to see if there's any titans around but surprisingly, there's none. The stars are shining bright on the sky and moon is full tonight, every ground around the tower is really seeable from the top of the tower. I stick my head outside the window to see the smoke from the fireplace go out from the chimney, do the titans not see the smoke? Maybe there's really none.

I turn around to observe the room one more time before open my palms to cast the air magic, I gesture my hand around to sweep off all the dusts from every surfaces in the room, also from every corners that is visible to eyes. I keep all the dusts in one place then press my hands to each other before point it to the window make the dusts fly out, I look around to find the room is spotless clean. Now Levi won't complain about the dusts anymore.

Just when I'm about to relax on the bed, I feel an earthquake. No way! I jump up and go to the window to find a big group of titans are walking towards the tower. I immediately close shut the window, wipe out the fire from the fireplace using the air magic again and I did the same to all the candles in the room so it won't attract more titans, but no matter what I do to not attract the titans, it's no use when they already know there's human here.

"Captain!" I hear Levi calling me from downstair. "Captain, are you okay up there?" He shouts. I tiptoe to the stairs and call out to him.

"Levi, get up here, quick! There are titans heading to us." I hear his rapid footsteps going up the stairs and Levi appears with worry expression on his face. Suddenly the tower shakes make me staggering back but Levi quickly catch me before my body hit the floor. Oh no! The titans are going to destroy the tower. I only put the protection magic on the door. Shit! How could I be so stupid?

"Stay here, Captain. I'll take care of them." He says before walk towards the window, I pull him back by his hand. I grip tightly on his arm to prevent him from going outside.

"No, Levi. Stay put!" I scowl at him. Levi turns to face me as he frowns but I try to get him far away from the window.

"Don't go outside by yourself. You can't take them down by yourself, Levi. There are a lot of them, no matter how strong you are, you can't do this alone." I tell him, I watch as his eyes soften as they stare at me. His stiff posture goes calm as he listen to what I said, he slowly nods.

"Okay, Captain." I let go of his arm.

"We need a strategy. We can't get out of here alive, there are about 20-30 titans waiting for us outside this tower." I say as I pacing back and forth in front of him but then the tower shakes again, I try to steady myself but fail and Levi catches me again. Looks like I'm relying on him a lot today.

"Captain, we don't have time to think. We should just stuck the cable at the top of the tower then we kill the taller ones first. If we stay stalling, the tower will collapse any time soon." I look at him before nod. Yeah, I don't realise that I'm panicking, make me can't think of any plan to do. I back away from him and walk towards the window, I open it and look down to see numbers of titans try to push down the tower. I start to climb to the windowsill then I feel a grip on my waist. I quietly yelp but immediately focus myself on the problem at the moment. No time to think of awkward things.

I jump out the window and turn around to shoot the cable at the top of the tower, my feet landed on the walls, I turn my head to see the titans that try to capture me. Levi appears beside me, he stares at me for a while. He reaches out his hand, his fingertips briefly touch mine but I can still feel it on my skin then he pull out his swords and disappear from my sight. _Did he just...did he just try to calm me down? I'm not scared, why should I calm down? Nevermind._

I get far down near the titans and cut their nape one by one, everything goes on like a blur I forgot how much I have killed. I look at Levi who is killing other titans, then I notice one titan reaches out it's hand to capture Levi and he doesn't realise about it because he's facing the other way.

"Levi!" I swing faster and cut the titan's wrist off before I push Levi away from the titans. "Head back, we have to head back inside!" I order him before go back to the window, Levi follow me get inside the room. My hands are shaking as I play the image again in my mind. Levi almost got killed. Almost but doesn't mean he won't get killed if we keep going. Suddenly, Levi hold both of my hands.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Fio, your hands are cold." He says. How his tone could get so soft compare to the previous times he talk to me? I pull my hands from his and glare at him.

"You're almost get killed, Levi!" I yell at him, he frowns at me.

" _Almost._ " He emphasise the word make me ball my fists.

"Almost but what if I don't notice the titan's hand? What if I'm too late? What if–" He grips my shoulders.

"You need to stop thinking of what ifs, stop drowning yourself in the guilt that you shouldn't have feel at the moment. I'm fine, right? Because of you. No need to be overthinking this." I shake my head furiously.

"You're my responsibility, Levi. How could I not be scared?" I tell him.

"And you're my responsibility too, Fio." I frown and step back but he hold me in place. "Forget about the superiority for a while, I'm older than you, therefore you're my responsibility, Fio. Listen to me, we can do this together, they're just titans and we're two strong people who can defeat them, what is there to scared about?" He try to convince me, but the image of Levi almost get caught appear at the back of my mind. I shake my head and slap his hand away, turning around I stare at the poisons at the shelves. I should find a way to kill the titans without risking ourselves. Right. I'm going to do it by myself. I cast my alchemy magic and extend my hand to feel the potions one by one. I need to find the syncope potion to make Levi faint, so I can kill all the titans without him getting hurt.

"Fio, what are you doing?" He asks, my hand grab the yellow colored potion and shakes it. This is it, the syncope potion. I open the lid then turn around to face Levi, with no time to waste I splash the potion to his face. He look at me with a frown but then his eyes roll back and disappear behind the eyelids. I wrap my arms around his torso before he can fall down, then I lay him down on the bed.

_Sorry, Levi. I have to do this alone._

I look at the empty potion bottle in my hand, I have used all the potions? I quickly reach to one of the scrolls to look for dosage instructions of syncope potion. Not this, not this either. I toss away the scrolls that have no information about the potion until I found one.

**_One pipette, unconscious for 3 hours._ **

**_Two pipette, unconscious for 6 hours._ **

...

**_The whole bottle, unconscious for 48 hours._ **

_Well, aren't you very dumb, Fiorenza._ Levi won't wake up for 2 days and we're supposed to be back tomorrow. Screw it! I'll find a solution after I kill all the titans. All that matters now, Levi is unconscious for the time being so he won't see my magic ability. I put the scroll on the table before take off the maneuvering equipment from around my hips then jump out the window. 

I fly up in the air and try to distract the titans, to get them away from the tower before they could destroy the tower. Aside from the tower is my and Levi's place to stay for a while, the tower could be stored the secrets and informations that I needed, especially when there's an Auhirenth book. I need to kill them fast and easy. I summon the death magic, I form the black smoke into numbers of threads according to the numbers of my fingers, then I double it up into 20 threads stick out from my fingers. The death threads wrap around each of the titans' necks, with one single pull, all their heads come off and their bodies fall on to the ground. There are more titans to kill. Why there's so many of them when we just killed them a moment ago? Why they keep appearing out of nowhere?

Oh no, wait, they didn't came out of nowhere. They came from Marley. My anger for Marley burning make me ruthlessly killing the titans out of rage using the death magic with disintegration magic all at once. I cut their heads off and explode their bodies in one single gesture. Auhirenth is lucky because we could hide from the world but Paradis and other countries can't hide from the Marley's attack. We live inside the safety invisible wall but we aren't oblivious to what happen outside. Federico and I, who are the Prince and Princess, always keeping tabs on what happen outside, which is the war that Marley caused with other countries. They are so power hungry, make them want to conquer all places existed in this world. They have become the Eldian without they realise, the people that they hated but they ended up become the same after they gain the titan powers that they stole. Pathetic and greedy.

Grandfather was right. Once someone taste the victory in war, they will want more and more to feel that euphoria again. They will never feel satisfied and it will destroy them, in the end. But a true soldier who have seen and lost everything in the war, they won't be greedy but choose to look for peace. Though the ambition to look for peace will push them to the worst level where they will do anything to gain that peace because in this world, peace was never exist. War will happen everywhere, no matter how hard we try to stop it, no matter how hard we try convince the people, there will be someone who has desire to conquer and attack the world, even if its for the sake of peace. War will always be the choice, in the end.

I pant as I watch the titan's bodies evaporate. I feel something stream down my nose, I reach up to touch it and I look at liquid at the tip of my fingers. Blood. Have I used too much power? This has happen to me before, I used too much power while training before I realise it, I already passed out on the ground due to exhaustion. I was bedridden for 3 days to gain my energy back, from that moment my mom limit my power when I'm training. Even though I was born with these powers naturally, but unlike witches who are independently can use their powers from young age, for me who is a sorcerer, I have to go through training to be able to maintain the powers especially when I have 9 powers to control. I remember I almost exploded the whole kingdom but the sorcerers who trained me told me that I'm capable of training by myself, they said my powers are similar with the previous Queen who is my great grandmother. But I was thinking that they're stupid for saying that, how could I train by myself when I'm almost destroy the kingdom? Until now, I still think that they're stupid for said that.

I land on the ground, the bodies still evaporating. I sit down on the grass and watch, the bones have to come in contact with the air to evaporate. I look around just to makes sure no more titans come towards us. As the bodies completely evaporate, I gather up the remain energy in myself and build up the invisible safety wall so no titans could attack us. Tiredly, I fly up to the window. Levi is still unconscious on the bed. I need to find a way to make him gain conscious or we won't be able to go back tomorrow because I have to wait until Levi wake up. If I go back with Levi, who is unconscious, what would I say to the commander? That also same with if I don't go back to the headquarter tomorrow, what would I say to the commander? I fall, sit on the chair with my head in my hands.

_Think, think, think._

Maybe there's a potion that can reduce the effect. I get up and walk towards the shelves to see if there's such a potion. There's amnesia potion, there's invisible potion and there's...really a potion that can reduce the effect! It's called reverse potion? It's useful for every occasions. If it's name is reverse then when I give this to Levi, he will immediately wake up? Scrolls, I need to read the scrolls. I have enough time in my hands, I can make him awake. I rummaging through the scrolls to find the right one.

**_For reverse potion. Reverse potion is for turning around the situation at hand to the opposite of what currently happen._ **

...

_**For syncope potion, if used the whole bottle, to reduce the effect, give 70% of the potion to the receiver to lessen the effect from 48 hours to 15 hours.** _

_Does that mean 15 hours from now, if I give this to him?_

**_75% of the potion, from 48 hours to 10 hours_**.

This sounds about right. He probably will wake up at noon if he drink it with this amount. I open the lid and pour the potion according to what's written in the scroll, into a cup.

_Levi, you will drink a lot of potions tonight, because I will have to give you an amnesia potion as well._

I can erase someone's memory but it only work to conscious person not the unconscious one. With the cup in my hand, I walk towards the bed. Holding his chin, I pull it down a little to open his mouth then pour the potion into his mouth. I hope the potion can get inside his body and reduce the effect so we can go back to headquarter tomorrow. Still with the cup in my hand and his chin between my fingers, my eyes zero on his small lips. 

_Wait what? No no no, Fiorenza! Since when you're a pervert?_

I pull myself away from him and put the cup on the table. Now I have to give him the amnesia potion. I sigh, time to read the scrolls again. 

**_1 drop of pipette, amnesia 2 hours prior._ **

**_2 drops of pipette, amnesia 5 hours prior._ **

How long has it been since we fight the titans? I think it's been one and half hours, but the moment when he call my name play in my mind. Why I suddenly I think of that? I'm just going to give him 1 drop, I'll give some particular memory back when he wake up because the memory of him calling my name is too precious for him to forget.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Tuesday/Thursday (lucky if it's double update hehe)

**Author's Note:**

> Update every Tuesday/Thursday (lucky if it's double update hehe)


End file.
